Best of the Best
by NobleMETA
Summary: As Captain of Beacon Academy's Soccer Team, Pyrrha Nikos had high hopes for the season to come. What happens when you throw a new transfer student onto the team? Anything is possible. -High School North Pole AU with some Soccer (Truly known as Futbol) and lots of laughs.
1. First Days of Summer

'_There's nothing quite like the first practice of the summer._'

The thought passed through Pyrrha's mind with great enthusiasm as she started to do her personal warmups. She looked out at those around her, some having returned from last year, and even some new kids having come to the team for the first time. Being one of the captains, she definitely knew that she would learn who all of the new faces were, help them fit in with the team and at the school. To her though, this first practice of the summer was always the best day for her because of how excited everyone was to be there, how ready for the season they were.

"Hey, Pyrrha, wanna do some warmups real quick?"

Pyrrha looked over to see Blake and Yang waiting to see if she would join them. Blake was the other captain alongside Pyrrha, and while she wasn't an official captain, Yang stood as the starting goalkeeper for the team. Pyrrha and Blake were on the offense, with Pyrrha playing center forward and Blake playing right wing.

"Sure, what are you guys interested in doing?" Pyrrha stood up when she finished stretching herself.

"Target practice," Blake said.

"Getting right into the fun stuff early, huh?" Pyrrha asked with a bit of humor in her tone.

Yang let out a laugh. "Oh you bet, gotta start off strong." Yang led the pair over to the goal so that they could start. A few of the other players went over to join the two captains as they began to take their practice shots at Yang.

Pyrrha took her first shot at Yang, the shot sailing to the left side of the goal. Yang dove for it, only to miss it by a few inches, allowing the shot to sail right into the net. Yang ended up hitting the ground hard, but got up with a smile, and a bit of dirt on her shirt and face.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Yang asked. "Alright, I'll put in the effort if you guys want me to."

Being in their junior year, Pyrrha knew Yang well enough to know that she has two levels of play. The first level usually gets the job done, allowing her to be quick on her feet and react fast to shots that come in her direction. That's where she normally stays at, but when she needs to, she can turn up the intensity. People would swear that when she gets to this state, she literally has fire burning through her hair, and her eyes turn blood red.

Blake looked to take a shot herself, but she noticed a strange car drive over to the field, one that she hadn't seen before. She didn't know if it was a new player or not, but it definitely took her eye.

"Something catch your eye Blake?" Pyrrha asked.

Before Blake could answer, the captains saw someone climb out of the car. Pyrrha couldn't help but take in all of this new girl. It appeared that she was on the smaller side, but athletic at least. She had long hair, much like Pyrrha did, but hers was white and it was pulled into a ponytail off on the side instead of directly behind her. She had ice blue eyes, with a scar running down the left eye. Something about her seemed to draw Pyrrha in, mesmerize her with beauty.

"Holy crap, I guess those rumors were true," Blake said, snapping Pyrrha out of her reverie.

"What rumors?"

Blake stared at Pyrrha like she had two heads. "You mean you haven't heard? It was rumored that we were getting an all state player for this season. Never did I expect it to be her though."

"Who is she?" Pyrrha asked. She was intrigued by the new player, so she had to just get a grip for what she was working with.

"I'm probably the only one here who knows this, but that's Weiss Schnee. Apparently, she's some really talented center mid that played on the all state team. Though from what I've heard, she's not that easy to get along with," Blake said in response.

Pyrrha watched as Weiss walked over with what appeared to be her father walk over to the coach. Before Weiss reached the coach, Pyrrha was summoned to join the meeting as well. "Well, looks like I'm about to get my first impression. Wish me luck," Pyrrha said as she started to jog over to where the coach was standing on the sideline.

Once Pyrrha arrived at where the coach was, she didn't get a chance to say anything before the coach spoke up. "Pyrrha, we've got a new transfer player. This is Weiss Schnee, transferring in from Haven academy. Despite what she says, I still need to do a run through of what she can do, just like everyone else on this team. So, when practice starts, run the usual drills and I want you and Blake off on the sides watching each of them," The coach said.

"Yes ma'am," Pyrrha responded. She turned to Weiss, who was being given her farewell from her father. Once Weiss turned back to her, Pyrrha figured she would try to talk to her. "So, Weiss, welcome to the team."

Weiss gave her a nod in acknowledgement, and instead of responding, walked over to a place where she could stretch and warm up. Pyrrha, despite being a bit offended at the way she tried to blow her off, went over with her to continue trying to talk with her.

"Anyway, I don't know how things went for you over at Haven, so why don't you tell me about that so I can get an idea of what you're used to?" Pyrrha asked.

Weiss really didn't seem interested in a conversation, but she figured that something was better than nothing. "Fine, if you must know, we were pushed hard and expected to be the best. At our school, second place wasn't an option, so you'll forgive me if I don't feel interested in making useless chit chat when we have practice to get to."

At that point, Pyrrha knew that Weiss wasn't interested in talking anymore, and so she went to start practice up with the full team. "Very well then, if you need anything, just let me know I guess."

Moments later practice had started, Pyrrha and Blake stood on the sidelines as the offense and defense split up and took two sides of the field. Offense worked on shooting, with Yang in goal, while the defense worked on keeping people from taking shots themselves. The midfielders were split between the two sides and were going to switch halfway through so they could get both ends of the practice.

"So, is the fabled Ice Queen hard to get along with yet?" Blake asked Pyrrha while they were on the sides watching the two sides work.

Pyrrha sighed. "I'm sure it's just that she's used to one thing already. In any case, I'll give it some time before I make a call on that." She noticed that Weiss was playing on the defensive side for the time being.

When the drill started, she saw some freshman who was probably picked to play as the offense. Weiss was in the field for the defense alongside two others, one of them having brown and pink hair with white spread all over. Pyrrha knew right then and there that the kid wasn't going to get by them, not while Neo was out there. She was the teams top defender, despite being the shortest girl on the team, but she also never spoke to anyone at all.

The freshman who started tried to go split between Weiss and the remaining defender. Weiss quickly blocked her approach and stole the ball with ease, kicking it back towards the rest of the team. When Pyrrha looked at her, she could tell that Weiss didn't seem all too impressed by the player she just blocked.

After a few more attempts at it, all of them stopped by Weiss or Neo in some way when Weiss was no where near the ball, Pyrrha made an executive decision. She turned to Blake to say something. "Hey, I think I'm gonna go in there against Weiss, see if it's her or the people she's playing against right now."

Blake raised her eyebrow at the statement, but did nothing to stop Pyrrha. "Fine, if she outplays you by the way, I'm gonna tease you about it for weeks," Blake responded as she watched it all go down.

Pyrrha walked over and cut in before the next round of drills could be run. "I think I'll be going in this time. Don't know whether our defense is too good, or whether they aren't being challenged enough." Pyrrha didn't mean for that to sound insulting, something that most of the returning players understood very clearly. Pyrrha stood in front of the defensive line that blocked her path to the goal, and after a few seconds, she started to make her way down towards the line.

She came in right towards Weiss, noting how the girl didn't once back down from the red heads advance. When she was mere feet in front of her, Weiss finally moved to block her path. The captain tried hard to skirt around her much shorter opponent, but she wasn't having much success. However, she managed to keep Weiss from gaining control over the ball and sending it back down the field. Pyrrha's careful footwork and Weiss graceful movements seemed to draw the attention of everyone, because not only had the offensive players stopped to watch their practice, but the coach also seemed to be intrigued by the events that were transpiring before them.

Pyrrha eventually faked a cut towards the middle of the field, which Weiss bit on, and instead used the opportunity to get around her from the other side. Weiss' reaction was of shock, but she quickly recovered and jumped back towards Pyrrha just as she was about to take the shot. Weiss had managed to get her foot in to tap the ball enough so that instead of sailing straight into the goal, it hooked to the right just enough so that it barely shot passed the goalpost into the net.

Weiss seemed shocked that she had been beaten out by the team captain, but in the end, she decided that she was the captain of the team for a reason and that she proved it right then and there.

In the heat of the moment, the two of them toppled over each other immediately after Pyrrha took her shot. Weiss hit the ground with Pyrrha landing on top of her. They didn't stay in that position for too long, as Pyrrha got up almost instantly and extended her hand to Weiss. She didn't expect Weiss to accept the hand, but it was a bit of a surprise to her when Weiss did just that. Pyrrha could see the change in her eyes from disappointment to curiosity and surprise.

Pyrrha flashed her a smile, giving her a pat on the shoulder out of respect. "Damn, that was impressive stuff Weiss," Pyrrha said to her. She turned to see that everyone was staring at the two of them. "Alright guys, enough with the gazing, get back to practice." Before Weiss could go back herself, Pyrrha stopped her and pulled her out of the way of the practice itself. "Why don't you go catch a break for a minute, you haven't come out of that drill the entire time till now and we don't need you dropping dead on the first day."

Weiss scoffed at the notion. "As if I would ever allow that to happen."

"Regardless of that, go get some water and then switch over to the offense. I'm eager to see what you're capable of there." Pyrrha was telling the truth, she was interested to see what she was capable of. Weiss decided to at least listen to what she said and jogged over to the sideline to get a quick drink, then she ran back onto the field on the offensive side this time.

Pyrrha returned to Blake and went back to watching the practice go on. "Well that was definitely a show," Blake said once Pyrrha made it back to her. "Didn't expect you to have a tough time going against her like you did."

"Well, she definitely lives up to the hype that you built for her. She certainly plays like an all state player alright," Pyrrha responded.

Looking over, she looked to see Weiss running a drill with the offense. She saw Weiss take a shot on goal that just barely got past Yang. Pyrrha saw Yang slam her fist into the ground and smirked. "Looks like Yang's got something to prove now." Pyrrha gestured for Blake to look over at the offense, as the two of them noticed that Yang's eyes glowed red. "If Weiss manages to get another goal past Yang I'll come to next practice in only a sports bra and short shorts."

"Oh really?" Blake responded, seemingly interested in the sudden bet that Pyrrha made. "I'll be sure to hold you to that then. And, why don't I be the one to bring the bra instead?"

"Because you would end up picking something out that's too small for me," Pyrrha laughed out. She knew Blake was joking around, they had spent enough time together as friends to know when the other was teasing, or being serious. "In any case, you know how Yang gets when she's mad, and from the looks of things, she's really mad at herself right now."

Pyrrha watched closely as the offensive side practiced. Every time Weiss shot, she would watch very closely. She didn't mind if she had to wear just a sports bra and short shorts to practice, but she was very interested in how Weiss was doing. All of Weiss shots from that point on were blocked by Yang, the blonde bringing her A-game with her to that practice. Pyrrha could see that Weiss was getting frustrated with herself for not being able to get any shots in, but she knew Yang better than Weiss did.

As the practice started to draw closer to the end, Weiss finally managed to sink a shot in past Yang, much to a few peoples disbelief. Shots almost never got by Yang when she was fired up in goal, and so it was a surprise to all of the experienced players when that happened.

Blake was laughing at the whole ordeal, seeing the shocked look on Pyrrha's face when the shot went through. "Guess who's going skimpy tomorrow," Blake said as she laughed at Pyrrha's expense. Pyrrha wasn't going to get mad at her over it, she did bring it upon herself after all.

* * *

><p>After practice was over, Pyrrha went over to talk to Weiss about what she thought of her during practice. She planned on speaking with everyone individually, and so she figured talk to Weiss now and give her the first impression.<p>

"So, what is it that you need to talk to me about exactly?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to everyone on the team individually and give them an idea of what I thought of their skill during practice," Pyrrha responded.

"Ah, well I hope that I did good enough to show exactly why I'm one of the best."

"I will admit that you definitely proven more than just that today," Pyrrha responded with a smile. "But I also wanted to say that I hope you are willing to come to us if you have any sort of problems. Being new here, it's got to be tough and so I wanted to help out as much as I could if possible."

Weiss gave her a nod, this time sticking around to speak with her more. "I appreciate the offer, and I know that I can be a bit, difficult to get along with, but I do hope that you guys are willing to work with me while I get used to everything." Weiss was about to walk away since their quick meeting was over, but stopped before she did to say one last thing to Pyrrha. "By the way, I never really say this to people, but I'm impressed with your talents as well."

"Same here, even though those talents of yours caused me to lose a bet," Pyrrha said, her hand rubbing against the back of her neck.

Weiss was confused by the statement. "Care to explain that one?"

"You'll see what I mean by that tomorrow," Pyrrha walked over to her car. "Have a good night, Weiss. I'll see you tomorrow." Once she arrived at her car, she hopped in with Blake riding shotgun and started to drive off.

'_Best, first practice, ever.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I know, I'm adding a new story into the mix of what I already do right? Well the good news is, I already have most of it written out and I have a set ending for it already planned. So that means it won't be like most other stuff where it can go on forever and ever. <strong>

**Now, I've played this sport for 9 years of my life, which is why I felt like writing about it, also because why the fuck not. I enjoyed playing the sport while I did and there aren't many stories where it has this sport in it for RWBY so I wanted to write one.**

**Also, if you guys feel like doing anything for it, like writing out a scene for the bet (I unfortunately won't be covering it) then go right ahead. I would just like to chat with you beforehand so that some details are correct about it. Also if you want to do any art for it I would love it if you did.**

**So anyway, hopefully you like this new fic that I'm doing for you guys.**

**-Noble**


	2. Set Start

If Weiss had to describe the way her summer went, she would say it was one of the better summers that she had. She managed to impress most of the team with her talent in their sport of choice, she made friends with Pyrrha, Blake, Yang and a few other members of the team, and in her spare time, she managed to read through three books that she had been looking to read for quite some time now. All in all, Weiss had a great summer given all that happened.

Despite that though, Weiss still had trouble with quite a few members of the team. She's attempted to work with them and compromise on most issues, but often times it doesn't end well and she's back to square one. Little by little though, she's managed to break through to most of the team and earn their respect, even if a few of them have their doubts about her.

During practice though, she's dead focused on the moment. She managed to learn that she works really well and often makes great plays with Pyrrha or Blake, and on defense, she helps make it easier for Neo to hold the line and keep everything from getting to Yang in the first place. While it doesn't always work out, every little bit helps the team in the end.

Everyone seemed to notice that too, especially Pyrrha. She realized that Weiss has inadvertently become a key player in their lineup, one that had a high standard set on herself more than anyone else. During practice, Pyrrha noticed the subtle expressions of frustration that Weiss made whenever she erred, or she would always push herself to the limit at every chance she got. It surprised her that Weiss put that much pressure on herself, but she realized that Weiss just had high standards for herself, and that she hated not reaching them.

It didn't seem that much of a surprise that Pyrrha almost didn't hear her own name get called by the coach. When she turned to address her, the coach waved her over. "We're ending practice early today, and I need to speak with you about a few things before I say who's officially starting," The coach said when Pyrrha reached her. "Let everyone know about this and then head to my office. Have Blake make sure that no one leaves until I give the ok to do so." With that, the coach started to walk towards the school. Since the coach was one of the teachers, she had a classroom that also acted like an office for when she needed to do speak with students who were on the soccer team as well.

Pyrrha turned out towards everyone and whistled to all of them. When she had enough people's attention, she waved for them to all gather around her. Pyrrha waited until they all had gotten comfortable enough and then began to speak. "So, coach is calling practice early," Pyrrha started, earning a bit of a cheer from her teammates. "However, she doesn't want anyone to leave just yet. I'm going to go talk to her about a few last minute details and then we'll be discussing the starting lineup for the season. So just sit tight while we go take care of that."

Pyrrha had already taken off her cleats and replaced them with her normal shoes while she waited for people to walk over. Making her way over to the school, she could hear multiple conversations going on behind her at the news that practice was ended. Everyone was excited and nervous about who would be starting for the season and rightfully so. Pyrrha knew that some players were guaranteed to start, like herself, Blake and Yang, but some didn't know if they were going to or not. Neo didn't know even though she was a great player, and Weiss definitely didn't believe that she was going to be starting because of the way some people on the team think of her.

As she walked into the building, Pyrrha realized that there was so much that could be different than what she believed should happen. She believed that Neo should get a starting position and she believed that Weiss should get a starting position as well. Whether or not the coach goes with it is another story, but thankfully she did have some say in the matter since she was one of the captains. No matter what though, it would be hard to convince her coach, Glynda Goodwitch, of allowing Weiss to start if she said no.

Upon arriving at Goodwitch's office, she moved a chair over to her desk and sat on the other side of it. "Well Pyrrha, we definitely have quite a season ahead of us," She said.

"Indeed we do, but I think we can go pretty far this year," Pyrrha responded.

"Yes, we do have quite a talented roster this year," Goodwitch said. "Speaking of which, I wanted to gather your opinion on one of the students, particularly one Weiss Schnee." Pyrrha had a sneaking suspicion that the conversation was about her from the start.

"Well, what do you want to talk about specifically?" Pyrrha asked.

Goodwitch stood up from her desk and walked over to the window. She stared out of it for a few moments before saying anything to Pyrrha at all. "Miss Schnee has definitely shown talent on the field, that is most certain, however I do have some concerns about her that I was hoping to gather your opinion on."

"Like what exactly?" Pyrrha asked yet again, turning in her chair so that she was facing Goodwitch.

"Specifically her attitude. She has often butted heads with many of the other players and while I have noticed an improvement over the summer, I feel as though this may cause some problems during an actual game," Goodwitch mentioned. "What I want to know, is your honest opinion of Miss Schnee, and how you feel about her being on the team."

"Well, if you were to ask me, I'd say that Weiss is one of the most talented players on this team, possibly even the most. While she sometimes butts heads with people, during a game or during a practice scrimmage, she's always focused on the game itself and never gets mad at anyone during the game. She keeps her comments off to the sideline and off the field during the moment and she says things in a way that is meant to help with improvement, even if the way she says it isn't the best," Pyrrha stated confidently.

"So you believe that Miss Schnee is a benefit to this team?"

Pyrrha nodded emphatically. "Yes, I do believe that she is a benefit to the team, and if you ask me, I believe that she be allowed one of the starting positions because of that."

Goodwitch stood there for a moment, thinking about what she just heard from her captain. "Very well then, thank you for your opinion on the matter, now I believe that it is time to inform the team of who is starting," Goodwitch said as she walked towards the door. "I believe this will be an interesting year no doubt." That part, she whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>Outside on the field, Weiss sat mostly by herself while she waited for the coach to return. A few of the players passed a ball between them to pass the time, while most of the others had gotten out of their cleats and were just waiting to get going. Weiss however, decided to just lay down and relax for a bit.<p>

"You enjoying yourself there Weiss?"

And there went Weiss relaxation by herself. She looked up to see Blake and Yang taking a seat next to her, looking in the mood to chat. "I was enjoying some peace and quiet thank you very much," Weiss said.

"Yeah, you seem to do that quite a bit if you ask me," Yang said.

Blake shook her head at the blonde's comment. "What my brutish friend here is trying to say, is that you seem to spend most of your time by yourself. You know that we're always willing to chat if you want," Blake said.

I'm well aware of that, I just like to be alone."

"Do you not like us or something?" Yang asked when Weiss said that.

That got Weiss to sit up. "Why on earth would you think that?"

"Because you just said you like to be alone. We figured if we're your friends then you would want to talk to us or hang out with us," Yang asked.

"Yang, sometimes you're too blunt for your own good," Blake said to Yang, before turning her attention to Weiss. "Look, we just want to know if we should keep trying to be your friends or not."

"Now who's being too blunt?" Yang said softly so that no one could hear her. Despite that, Blake still gave her a death glare.

Weiss watch the interaction between them with care. She had to admit that she had become friends with the blonde and black haired girls talking to her, though she never outright said anything about it. "If you must know, I do consider the two of you friends, it's just that I'm also not used to having many friends, so you'll forgive me if I act a certain way."

"Understandable," Blake said, nodding at Weiss' response. "I'm guessing the same goes for the rest of the team, you consider them friends, or at least acquaintances that you work with and tolerate."

Nodding, Weiss showed her opinion on the rest of the team. "Quite honestly, there is still a lot of room for improvement from the team. Everyone has faults of some kind, including myself."

Yang nodded at that statement. "Yeah, though you could go about showing it in a much nicer way."

Blake agreed with Yang on that. "I'm with Yang on this, directly telling them that something is wrong doesn't really solve anything if you ask me."

"I disagree," Weiss said. When Blake and Yang looked at her, she continued. "I know that I'm not going to be very liked over this, but I'm doing what's best for the team. The only way to improve anything, is to first admit that something is wrong."

Blake seemed to get what Weiss meant by that. "I guess you have a point on that one. In any case, you don't have to worry about being alone or quiet about things anymore, we're your friends after all."

Weiss was glad to admit that was true. "True enough," Weiss said. "Though I do have to admit, your friend Neo is much quieter than I am."

"Yeah, she never says anything at all, no matter how much we try to talk to her," Blake said.

"Doesn't stop her from being really friendly and cute though," Yang said back to her.

Blake could only shake her head at that. "You're still on about that Yang? How long have you had that damn crush on the girl now, 2 years?"

"Wait, what's going on?" Weiss asked.

"It's nothing important," Yang tried to say, hoping it would stop there.

"Yang has a crush on Neo, only problem is that because Neo never says anything, Yang feels like she can't say anything to her about it without things getting awkward between the two of them," Blake said.

"Hmm, well let me see if I can talk to her," Weiss said, an idea formulating in her head.

"Don't know much of what it'll do, but I figure that it doesn't hurt to try," Yang said. She turned towards Neo and gestured for her to come over.

Once she sat down, she said nothing, instead waiting for someone else to speak. Weiss however, didn't say anything, and instead made some gestures with her hands, ones that Neo seemed to understand completely. She returned the gestures with some of her own, and silently the two of them seemed to have a conversation.

Blake and Yang didn't have any idea what was happening, but the sudden giggling from Weiss and Neo seemed to indicate that something had worked. "Weiss, what the hell did you do?" Yang asked.

"Figured out why Neo never says anything. She's mute, meaning that she literally can't talk at all. Fortunately for you guys, I happen to know sign language, and so that's how I figured it out. We actually just had a lovely conversation. Right Neo?" Weiss asked.

-That's right,- Neo signed to Weiss.

"She can hear us just fine, it's just that she can't say anything back to us is where the problem lies," Weiss said. She turned her attention back to Neo and began to sign to her. -Some people just don't understand how complex and beautiful sign language is if you ask me.-

-I couldn't agree more,-

Before the conversation could go any further, Blake noticed that Pyrrha and Coach Goodwitch were returning. Standing up she called out to everyone to huddle up. Once everyone was there, Goodwitch spoke up.

"Thank you, Blake. Now ladies, as you all know, our first game of the season is on tuesday, which also happens to be the first day of school. Since we have a few days until then, take this opportunity to rest up and prepare for the game. On monday, we'll hold a very light practice so that no one forgets the what we went over during the summer," Goodwitch said.

"Also if anyone wants to do so, I'll be holding a get-together over the weekend so that we can have a day where we can all bond with each other, without having to worry about practice," Pyrrha cut in.

"That seems like an excellent idea, Pyrrha," Goodwitch responded. "Now, the main reason I had you all stick around was because I'm going to be announcing the starting lineup for our games. First and foremost, our starting goalkeeper, is Yang Xiao Long."

Upon hearing her name, Yang let out a strange cry of joy. After receiving some weird looks she rubbed the back of her head with her hand. "Hehe, sorry bout that," She said. Despite that, she managed to receive a chuckle from Neo, which put a smile on the blondes face.

"Anyway, our starting forwards are going to be Pyrrha Nikos on right forward, and Rebecca Amethyst on left forward," Goodwitch said. Pyrrha gave a smile upon hearing her name being called. "Our wings are going to be Blake Belladonna on right win, and Jade Ridout on left wing." When she heard her name, Blake held her fist out to Yang and the two of them bumped fists together.

"Now, defensively, our defense is going consist of, Taylor Myhrr on left, Meg Parsely on right, and Neopolitan Torchwick on center defense," Goodwitch continued. Upon hearing her name, Neo looked shocked that she was called to be one of the starters. Yang, who was sitting next to her, pulled Neo into a one armed hug and gave the girl a thumbs up, earning a blush from the multi-color-haired girl.

"Lastly, for our midfielders, we will be starting Hannah Parsely on left mid, Tamara Sage on right mid, and last but not least, Weiss Schnee in center mid."

That was the biggest shock of them all. Everyone except for Pyrrha didn't know whether she would be starting or not, and so they left it up to chance. While most of the team didn't mind it, a few players thought it was going to be a poor decision, though they were mostly first year students who worked hard to get a position only to come up with nothing.

"Thank you all for a wonderful summer, and I will see everyone on monday. You are dismissed," Goodwitch said, letting everyone go about their own way now.

"Congrats Weiss, and congrats to you too Neo. Glad to see all that hard work the two of you put in was worth it," Blake said.

"I'm quite surprised I'm even starting right now if you ask me. I figured my knack for getting on people's nerves would keep that from me," Weiss said.

Pyrrha walked over to Weiss and gave her a smile. "Weiss, you worked hard to get that position, so it shouldn't be a shock that you got it," She said to the white haired girl. "You of all people deserve that spot." Pyrrha gathered her things together and looked to head out, only to be stopped by Weiss before she could get to her car.

"Pyrrha, I," Weiss began, pausing for a moment to gather her thoughts. "Thanks, for helping make this summer a great time for me. I was hoping that maybe once school started up, we could start to hang out more often, you, me, Blake and Yang."

Pyrrha smiled and placed her hand on Weiss' shoulder. "Sure thing, you're more than welcome to join us. You'll have to meet the rest of the gang but I doubt that'll be an issue." Pyrrha climbed into her car and started the engine. "Anyway, I gotta get going, hopefully I'll see you on saturday, and if not then I'll see you on monday." Pyrrha said, waving goodbye to Weiss.

"See you later," Weiss said. Once she did, Pyrrha drove off towards home. Weiss walked over to meet with her father and climbed into her own car, ready to be whisked away by him so they could go home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Welp, now were going to be getting into the good stuff soon. First things first, I want to point out my theory on the NeoRoman relationship. I seriously think that they're like father and daughter so that's why I put that as I did in here.**

**Also, those extra characters won't be included, but for a few of them, shout out to some of my OC's from other stories, and friends of mine.**

**Yes, I am including Baked Alaska into the story, I know, I have written one of the "Trash Ships" of RWBY, and honestly, I don't care that I did. It seemed appropriate here and I felt like doing so.**

**Anyway, this story has already done better than I thought it would for being the ship that it is, so props to you guys who loved the story so far. I promise that it'll get better and better.**


	3. Game Night

Weiss was both eager and anxious to start her first day at Beacon. On the one hand, she loved school and always strived to be the best student out there. On the other though, Weiss felt nervous since she was at a new school yet again. Her father was often moved around because of his life in the military, and so she didn't get the chance to really settle in at one place. She was always the new kid, even though she spent a long enough time at Haven Academy to actually make friends there.

Still, in the short amount of time that she was at this school, she already managed to make a few friends. She just hoped that she would be around lone enough for those friendships to really and truly last. Pyrrha, Blake, Yang, Neo, they all became her friends in the short amount of time that she knew them, and if she had to leave them behind, she would truly feel upset about that.

Weiss shot the door to the car her father drove her to school in, bidding farewell to him. While they didn't always get along, Weiss loved her father. She just wish that she didn't feel like she had to be perfect for him to actually care for her. She always worked to make him proud of her, but everything she did always seemed to end in failure. Burying the thought from her mind, Weiss walked towards the entrance to the school.

Once she opened the doors, she was greeted with the sight of her friend Pyrrha Nikos, captain of the soccer team, and beauty extraordinaire. Pyrrha noticed that she had walked in and turned to greet her. "Weiss, it's great to see you!" She said to the white haired girl.

"A pleasure to see you too, Pyrrha," Weiss responded.

"What's got you here so early?" Pyrrha asked, she started to walk off, Weiss following her in tow.

"Well, I wanted to get here early enough so that I could hopefully find my way around before classes actually start. I would hate to be late for classes because I don't know how to get around," Weiss said.

Pyrrha nodded, understanding what Weiss was doing. "Well, if you need help getting around, you can ask myself, Blake, Yang, and the rest of our friends. I'm actually going to meet with them now. You're more than welcome to join us if you would like to."

Weiss seemed intrigued by the sudden invitation, the idea of making new friends seemed to be a wonderful idea to her. "Sure, that sounds like a lovely idea. Lead the way," Weiss said.

Pyrrha led Weiss over to the library, the two of them making small talk along the way. Once they arrived at the library, Pyrrha noticed a giant group of people that just so happened to be her friends. She walked over to them and waved as she walked. Yang stood up when she saw the pair walking over. "Yo, what up bitches!" Yang shouted.

Pyrrha couldn't help but laugh at that, while Weiss didn't know what to think of it. After a few laughs, Pyrrha finally got around to introducing Weiss to everyone. "Guys, this is Weiss, she's new here and on the soccer team so I figure why not bring her into our little gang of troublemakers?"

Upon hearing the name, one of Pyrrha's friends turned her head suddenly. Weiss seemed to notice that, but when she saw who it was that was looking at her, she nearly dropped everything on the spot.

One of her closest friends that she managed to stay in contact with throughout all the time that she knew her, was sitting right in front of her. That friend, was Ruby Rose.

"Weiss, is that really you?!" Ruby nearly shouted as she stood up to stand right in front of Weiss.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this," Weiss said. When Ruby stood in front of her, Weiss pulled the girl into a huge hug, which Ruby reciprocated in kind.

"Um, does anyone want to explain what's going on?" One of Pyrrha's other friends, Nora Valkyrie, asked.

The man sitting to her left, Lie Ren, placed a hand on Nora's shoulder. "Nora, I don't know, but I'm sure it's a very touching moment if you ask me."

Once Ruby and Weiss separated, they turned towards everyone. "Sorry bout that guys, but uh, before I moved here, me and Weiss were pretty much best friends for a long time. We managed to stay in touch even though we couldn't see each other in person, but I never thought you'd end up here after all this time," Ruby said to the group.

"Wait, so this was that one person who you would always video chat with every other day?" Yang asked from her seat. When Ruby nodded her response, Yang looked flabbergasted. "Wow, I'm a complete idiot."

Neo, who was sitting right next to Yang, signed to Weiss, hoping she would pass it on to Yang for her. -Could you tell Yang that she isn't a complete idiot?-

"Yang, Neo says that you're not a complete idiot. Also, you need to learn sign language, but that was me saying that one," Weiss said.

"Well, I appreciate the kind words, Neo," Yang said to the shorter girl.

"In any case, why don't we introduce you to everyone?" Pyrrha cut back into the conversation. "Going around the table, Weiss, meet Sun, you already know Blake, that's Ren, Nora, you know Yang and Neo, that's Sage, Scarlet, Jaune and you obviously know Ruby already. So, that's the whole gang."

"There is certainly a lot of you," Weiss said. "You'll have to excuse me if it takes me a while to learn all of your names.

"Heh, no problem, it took Yang here about three months to get me and Sage right, and you look smart enough to figure out who's who," Scarlet said.

Weiss looked over at Yang, who instead of responding, looked away and started whistling. "I promise to do better than the blonde brute over there."

"So, princess, what year are you?" Sun asked.

"Junior, and don't call me princess," Weiss responded indignantly.

"Ok, ok, calm down. It's meant as a term of endearment, not to be mean. Also, pretty much everyone here is a junior as well," Sun responded.

"Keep digging your own grave, Sun," The bass like voice of Sage spoke. "Anyway, what are you planning after this? I can assume college, but for what exactly?"

"Sports journalism, you?"

"I'm looking for something in media, same with Sun and Neo. Jaune's got history, Ruby's in media and music, as I'm sure you already know by now, Scarlet is doing music, Yang is in culinary arts, Nora is looking to do art, Ren is in biology, and Blake and Pyrrha are looking for something in teaching." Sage spoke up.

"Wow, diverse crowd huh," Weiss asked.

"Yeah, we get that a lot," Jaune said.

Before anyone else could respond, they all heard the bell go off signalling that their first class was going to begin shortly. "Well, time to get moving then," Sun said as he stood up from the table. Sage, Neo, you guys get your rough edits done yet?" Sun said as he walked with Sage and Neo away from everyone, waving goodbye to them as he left.

"Come on Weiss, I'll help you get to your first class," Pyrrha said to Weiss. Weiss just smiled and let the girl lead her through the halls to begin their first day.

* * *

><p>For her first day of school, Weiss felt like it went pretty well. But now came the fun part of her day, the first game of the season. Now what her chance to show how great she really was. Pyrrha had told Weiss before in the locker room that their opponents were a tough one tonight, but it didn't deter Weiss at all. In fact, it did the opposite, it lit a fire inside of her that built up her confidence level.<p>

She was out at the stadium warming up with Pyrrha and Blake, the crowds of parents and friends were gathering to see the team play. As they filed into the stadium, she thought about what her own parents were doing, whether they would be at her game or not. As much as her parents were busy, they always tried to make it to her games to watch their daughter play.

Weiss ended up finding exactly what she was worried about. Her parents and younger sister Winter were all there. Weiss saw Ruby walk over to them and talk to them, Weiss' family surprised to see her after so long, and pleased to know that Weiss has someone at the school that she knows. A sudden wave of worry overcame her and she felt pressured to be successful. Pyrrha seemed to notice the sudden change in her expression, and went over to check on her.

"Everything ok, Weiss?" She asked.

It snapped Weiss out of her trance, causing the white haired girl to shake her head subtly. "Yeah, I'm fine," Weiss said in response.

Pyrrha looked out at the crowd, trying to find what Weiss was looking for specifically. "I'm guessing your family is out there and you feel pressured to be successful," Pyrrha said, making it sound like it wasn't aimed at Weiss. Despite that, she could tell that Pyrrha was talking to her about it.

"Yeah, my father is a tough man to please and so I need to do well tonight," Weiss responded.

Weiss felt a hand on her shoulder, realizing that it was Pyrrha's that was there. "You'll do fine, I promise. Now come on, let's get going, we got a game to play," Pyrrha said.

Nodding with a renewed confidence, Weiss followed Pyrrha off to the side and readied herself for the first game of the season.

* * *

><p>As the game went on, it was clear that when Pyrrha said that their opponents were tough, she meant it. The game was tied at 1-1 with a short amount of time left in the game. Weiss' team scored first off of a Blake goal that was set up by Weiss, giving Weiss the assist on that one goal. Defensively, the team played hard, but their opponents managed to capitalize on a quick turnover down near the goal to get a quick score in. Ever since then, Yang went into beast mode and blocked everything in her path.<p>

Weiss ran the ball down the field, dodging past the other team as the came to block her. There wasn't much time left in the game and so she had to do something. She felt the pressure build up onto her as she took aim and readied her shot. Taking a hard swing with her leg, she sent the ball sailing through the air from around midfield towards the goal.

Weiss watched as the goalkeeper for the opposing team came up to block the shot, drawing the frustrations of Weiss out. She knew that she had messed up her shot and that her team was going to pay dearly for it.

Before it got to the goalkeeper though, it changed direction suddenly, and sailed past the goalkeeper and into the net. Weiss looked to see what had happened, and she was pleasantly surprised to see that Pyrrha had ran in and knocked the ball into the goal with her head. It gave Weiss her second assist of the game, and her team the lead with little time left for their opponents to do anything about it.

Giving herself no time to celebrate, Weiss quickly switched her mind to defense and looked to hold the line long enough for time to expire. In the end the game ended with Beacon winning 2-1, giving Weiss' team the opening game win.

As the team made the trek back over to the sideline, Weiss felt a mixture of pride, and worry wash over her. She felt proud of getting the assists on both of the goals, as well as holding down the lines as best as humanly possible. At the same time, she was worried that her father would think that she didn't do a good enough job after what had happened. She didn't score any goals in the game and that means that she didn't do a good enough job in his eyes.

Her coach said a few words about the game and how it went, then allowed everyone to go home to get some rest. Weiss walked out of the stadium with Pyrrha, chatting with her about how things went that evening. Weiss soon noticed Ruby approach her through the crowd and hug her, congratulating her on a stellar performance. When Weiss saw her parents coming over, she became worried about what they would say to her, so it ended up drowning out all the positive energy that Ruby was showing.

"Weiss, I have to say that performance of yours wasn't the best you could've given," Her father said. Weiss almost knew it was going to go that way, but she just had to deal with it. "For starters, you didn't make any successful shots on goal, and on top of that it ended up coming down to almost the last second."

"Father, I know it doesn't seem like a good performance, but I swear to you I gave it the best I could," Weiss said back.

"Apparently it wasn't good enough."

At that point, Pyrrha decided to step in for Weiss. "Sir, I don't mean to interrupt, but I know that Weiss' performance tonight was actually a stellar one. Of our two goals, we wouldn't have been able to make them if it wasn't for Weiss setting it up for us to be successful. In a team sport such as this, the assists are just as important as the goals themselves, and she set up both of our goals." Weiss felt a mixture of gratefulness and concern shower her, she was glad that Pyrrha was sticking up for her, but worried that her father would react badly to it. "Furthermore, aside from the lucky fluke, our defense held strong and Weiss was a huge part of that end of the field as well. As one of the team's captains, I'd say she really kept this game together for us from the start."

Weiss' father seemed to approve of that at least. "Very well then, I guess you make a valid point. Anyway, I hope to see more performance of this caliber and higher the next time Weiss. Now come, we're heading home." Weiss' father started to walk away with Weiss' mother and sister following him.

"Thanks for that, Pyrrha," Weiss said quickly. "I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow, but right now I got to go."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. And Weiss, good job tonight," Pyrrha said before letting Weiss go.

"You too," Weiss said before she turned away and walked over to her parents to go home and rest up.

Unfortunately for Weiss, her head started to spin out of nowhere. She felt as though she didn't want to leave the red-heads side, just wanted to hold her tightly and never let go. Something started to twist and turn inside of Weiss until she couldn't think of anything else. When she climbed into her fathers car, her mind was completely gone from the world she was currently in. Instead she was filled with more questions about herself that she could possibly answer.

'_What is this?_'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, the gangs all here, now they can die together. Not really, but you get what I mean. The reason I had Ruby as an already close friend of Weiss is actually going to come into play next chapter so hopefully that all goes well. As for Weiss' father, we'll be seeing plenty of him in the coming chapters as well.<strong>

**Glad you guys are interested to see the Neo Yang relationship and what I'm doing with her. I took a chance with that, figuring why the heck not, and so far it's going well if I do say so myself.**

**Anyway, thanks for the read and hopefully you enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Crisis of Identity

As the seasons go by, the wins for Beacon keep coming. The offensive machine of Beacon has been a strong force against anyone they face. Pyrrha Nikos lead her team in goals followed by Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee, and Weiss leading the team in assists by a landslide. Defensively, Beacon didn't allow more than 10 points the entire season, most teams barely able to score even once. Yang was having her best season yet, as was everyone else on the roster. All thoughts looked ahead to the possibility of making it into the state playoffs, and after every game they played, the chances of that happening grew better and better.

Unfortunately for Weiss, not all was well. The more she thought about her strange feelings for Pyrrha, the more it all confused her. She felt like she wanted to be around Pyrrha, to hold her against her body, to place tender kisses on her lips. Every time that Weiss thought about it, it drove her further and further insane. She didn't know what to do about it, and she feared telling people about it in case they decided that she was a freak that didn't deserve to be treated well. It scared her more than the actual thought that she was bi-sexual to begin with.

She had dated before, but it ended up not going as well as she hoped it would. While they had ended the relationship on good terms, Weiss still felt as though things weren't good between them. When she first started to feel the emotions she did for Pyrrha, she wasn't even concerned about being attracted to a girl, and instead feared what people might think of it instead.

Weiss simply laid on her bed, staring up into the ceiling, hoping that the answers to her questions would come easily. In reality though, she knew that it would happen, not by a long shot. There was only one person she could talk to about something that was this important, Ruby. It would be hard to explain to her what she was feeling, but she knew that Ruby wouldn't mind at all. She knew that Ruby would be the last person to judge her for which way she swung. The hard part of what she needed to tell her, was how she was going to tell her.

Suddenly, Weiss remembered something that she had forgotten about a long time ago. Ruby had given her an old journal that Weiss could use whenever she needed to get something off of her chest while Ruby wasn't around to help. She figured that if she could explain to Ruby how she felt, without actually saying it, then it wouldn't be as bad as it could possibly be. Rummaging through her belongings, Weiss finally found the journal and turned on the lamp by her desk. She took a seat at it and began to write down everything that she needed to say.

_Dear Ruby,_

_I know I normally don't write in here, so I apologize for not really knowing exactly what it is I need to say. I know you'll be reading this while I'm around, in fact I want you to do so. I just know that there's really no other way for me to say what I'm about to say._

_Ruby, I'm bi._

_I know you're shocked by this, but that's not what I'm as concerned about. Being bi actually doesn't bother me that much, if it's the way that I am, then it's the way that I am. No there's a much bigger concern running through my head right now. It's who I've fallen in love with now._

_I think I'm in love with Pyrrha._

_Every time we part, I feel as though a part of me just disappears, only to return when she is around me. I find myself wanting to hold her, kiss her, fall asleep in her arms. She makes me feel safe from all the troubles of the world around me when I'm with her. When I'm not with her, I find myself thinking about her so much that I end up with more worries than before._

_I'm worried that our friends will think of me as a freak, I'm worried that she'll say no and that we'll no longer be friends, and I'm especially worried about what my father thinks of this. I already have a strained relationship with him, and I'm concerned that this would make things worse._

_I really just don't know what to do right now, and I really need some advice._

_-Weiss_

She managed to write that all down in a short period of time, and the act of doing so actually did help Weiss feel a little better. She knew that she would need to find time to talk with Ruby tomorrow, so she planned on asking her in the morning if she would be willing to speak about it, since Ruby was the person she trusted the most. In the meantime, she crawled back into bed, and let the nightime lull her to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Weiss walked through the halls towards the library. After the first day of class, she convinced her father to drop her off at the school at the same time he did during that first day. Her father didn't seem to mind since it worked out better with him work wise, and so he agreed to it pretty easily. This day though, Weiss was on a mission and nothing was going to stop her from getting to where she needed to go. Upon arriving at the library, she noticed that it was just Yang, Neo, Sage and Ruby. Everyone else was on their way over, and it gave Weiss the chance she needed to pull Ruby to the side and ask for that favor.<p>

"Morning, princess," Yang said once she saw Weiss walk over.

"Morning, Yang," Weiss said back. She tapped Ruby on the shoulder to gain her attention. "Could I talk to you for a minute, privately?"

Ruby could just tell by the way that Weiss sounded right then and there that she really needed someone to talk to, and that she wanted to confide in Ruby like she had done many times before. "Sure, lead the way." Ruby said, standing up to follow the white-haired girl, who had dropped off her belongings and led Ruby into the more secluded sections of the library.

Once Weiss felt like they were isolated enough, she turned to face Ruby and began to speak. "Ruby, I really need your help with something. As much as I would love to talk about it with you now, I know that we won't have the time to do so. I actually was wondering if you would be interested in meeting with me after practice and heading to my house for a bit so that we can talk about it," Weiss said, rambling out everything without stopping.

"Um, sure, but we would have to be at my place for it, since I have a big project to work on for class. I really hope that you don't mind that," Ruby said apologetically.

"I'm just worried that Yang would end up overhearing us, this is something that I need to keep quiet about for my own reasons," Weiss said.

Ruby wrapped up Weiss in a gentle hug. "You don't have to worry about that, Yang won't be able to hear us anyway." Before Weiss could ask why, Ruby answered the question she wanted to ask. "Since she is going to try and hook up with Neo, she's been teaching herself sign language as best she can. She has a pair of noise cancelling headphones that quite literally block out everything. Something about ensuring that she relies on seeing the hand motions instead of listening to what people are saying. It's actually been really helpful so far." Ruby realized she was getting sidetracked and so tried to bring it back to the topic at hand. "In any case, Yang wouldn't be able to hear us if we were shouting. I've been using a drill before while she was wearing those things and she didn't even realize it. You don't have to worry about a thing."

Weiss felt much more confident after hearing that. "Thank you, Ruby. I really, really appreciate this. You have no idea just how much this is getting to me right now," Weiss said.

"No problem," Ruby answered. "Now let's get back to Yang. I can explain to her that you're driving home with her after your practice today."

The two of them walked back to where the others were, noticing that more of their friends had arrived. Upon their return, Pyrrha and Blake walked over to the group. "Hey guys, practice is canceled for today," Pyrrha said almost immediately.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"There's a 100% chance of thunderstorms today. The school is planning on cancelling all outdoor after school activities because of it, even if it doesn't actually happen. You know how Beacon gets when this happens. They like to play things on the safe side so that none of us get hurt, even if it's at their own expense," Blake said.

"How did you find out exactly?" Sage asked. "It's not like you guys have mind reading powers."

"Professor Goodwitch let us know since were the captains of the soccer team and she's the coach. We actually just came from there now after we got a call from her saying that she needed to speak with the two of us," Pyrrha said afterwards. "So, since we have the time, I figured, why not have a little get together with the gang? What do you guys think?"

"I'm in!" Yang shouted almost immediately.

"Same here," Sage responded. One by one everyone seemed to accept the invitation to join the festivities, even Neo, who signed out what she wanted to say.

When it came to Ruby though, she had other plans in mind. "I'm afraid that I can't make it, got a big project that I need to work on for my Music Production course," She said. Weiss was grateful because Ruby shot her a quick look that told her she was also looking to have that conversation still.

"Oh gee that sucks, but good luck on that project anyway," Pyrrha said. "Weiss, how about you?"

Weiss wanted to go, but she needed to talk to Ruby about her problems more. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can make it either. In fact I gotta go call my father and let him know that practice is canceled for today," Weiss said walking away after she finished with her thought. She really was going to tell her father that, except what she didn't say was that she was also going to be spending time with Ruby as well as that.

Once she was outside of the building, she waited a moment before her phone reacquired service, then she gave her dad a call. It didn't take Weiss long before she heard the sound of her father answering the call from the other end. "Weiss, is there any reason you're calling at this time? It's almost time for you to start school."

"I was calling to inform you that my practice was canceled for today, and that I was going to work with Ruby on some school work at her house since the time opened up for that," Weiss responded.

"Very well, are you going to be driven home, or will I have to come and pick you up?" Her father asked.

"I will look into having her drive me back, however if I need to be picked up I will give you advanced notice," Weiss answered.

"Right, I will speak to you later then, goodbye." Her father hung up after that. It hurt a little the way he ended the call, but Weiss had just gotten used to that kind of response by now. She walked back into the building and rejoined her friends at the library, trying to act as normal as possible.

Neo managed to catch on and began to sign to her. -Everything ok?-

Weiss decided to respond in sign herself so that no one would truly intrude on their conversation. -Yeah, just, got some things on my mind right now. Thanks for your concern though.-

-You know we're here if you need it.- Neo said.

-Really, I appreciate the gesture, but this is something a bit more personal that I'd rather not talk about right now.- Weiss responded.

-Very well then, just let us know if you want to talk.- With that, the conversation ended.

Soon after the bell went off and everyone went about their way. Ruby held Yang back for a moment to talk privately to her. "Hey, Yang. I really don't want you to tell anyone this, but Weiss asked to talk with me privately after school, so she's going to be heading to the house with me. It's why she isn't joining you guys later today."

"You two guys got something personal to talk about?" Yang asked.

"Something like that. Just make sure to not say anything about it to the others, at least not until she says something herself," Ruby said, splitting off from her sister so that they may go to class.

* * *

><p>After classes, Pyrrha, and the rest of the gang went to go hang out at her place. They arrived there pretty quickly and got comfortable. Games were played, food was eaten, and tv was watched. They laughed, bantered, debated, and screamed at each other after a random blue shell, even Neo let out as much of a groan as she could. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, except Pyrrha was still a bit distracted by the fact that Weiss wasn't there with them.<p>

"Still down about Weiss not being here?" Nora asked.

"I guess, it just sucks that she couldn't make it," Pyrrha said.

"Well, she has some shit that she's talking to Ruby about so we shouldn't worry about it," Yang said nonchalantly. Upon hearing that, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Yang. Yang realized that everyone was staring at her and she didn't know why they were doing that. "What, did I suddenly start to stink or something?" Yang hadn't even realized what she had said.

Neo reached her hand behind Yang's head and gave it a good smack. "Ow, what was that for?" Yang asked Neo. After receiving a glare from the girl, she finally realized what she had said moments ago. "Oh, well uh, I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Glad it takes your girlfriend smacking you in the back of the head for you to figure it out," Sun joked.

Upon hearing that, both Yang and Neo turned beat red. Neo let her head fall into her hands out of embarrassment, while Yang tried, and failed to subtly lie her way out of it. "W-were a-actually not dating, I j-just like to, uh, hang out with her?"

"Pft, nice try there blondie," Jaune said.

Ren leaned over to Jaune after his comment. "You're blonde too, so try a new argument," He said to Jaune, who just let his head fall. "As for you two, you think we didn't realize that by now? You two are fairly obvious about it."

Neo grabbed a pen and paper and started to write out her answers, since Weiss wasn't there to translate for her, and no one else knew sign language at that point in time. "_We were just worried about what you guys would think of the two of us being together,_" She said to them.

"Don't worry about that, we don't think any differently about you guys. You're still the same old fuck faces you were before, and that ain't gonna change sweetheart," Sun said to them in a joking fashion.

"Phew, that means a lot to us, you know that guys?" Yang asked. When everyone nodded, they went back to the conversation at hand, which Pyrrha brought up first.

"Why would Weiss lie to us about that?" Pyrrha asked.

Yang figured that she was too far in to try and hide it, so she just decided to face the music. "Well, you know how Ruby and Weiss have known each other for a long time?" Yang said to everyone. "Well, Ruby and Weiss are really close friends, so close that I guess Weiss trusts Ruby the most with some of her most personal information. I think that whatever she wants to talk with Ruby about, it must be something very serious and personal to her."

Ren was the first to speak up about it. "That makes sense. Some people can only say something that's personal to them to specific people. Example, there are some things that I don't tell anyone except Nora since I trust her with information that personal." Nora nodded in agreement with that.

"As much as I understand why she did that, I still wish she would open up to us, or tell us what she was actually doing," Pyrrha said.

"Whether you like it or not, it's the way it is. You should respect her choice," Yang said.

Yang was right, whether Pyrrha liked it or not, it was the way it is. Sighing, she turned back to the games that everyone eventually got back into.

* * *

><p>Over with Ruby and Weiss, they quickly walked over to Ruby's room after saying hello to Ruby's father. Weiss closed the door behind her and sat down on Ruby's bed, staring down at her knees.<p>

"Ok Weiss, what's going on?" Ruby asked.

Weiss reached into her bag and pulled out the journal that she wrote in earlier, handing it to Ruby for her to read. Flipping to the page to the one Weiss wrote in recently, Ruby carefully analyzed what Weiss wanted her to read.

After going through the whole entry, Ruby leaned back against the chair she was in and let out a deep contemplative breath. "That's something I didn't expect," Ruby said.

"Um, y-yeah," Weiss meekly said.

"I can see why you wanted to talk about this privately," Ruby said. She walked over and sat down on the bed next to Weiss. "You must be really worried about this."

"I am," Weiss said. Ruby gave her a one armed hug which brought up a question in Weiss' mind. "Wait, so, do you not care that I'm bi?"

Ruby let one of her eyebrows raise at her question. "Why would I not be ok with it exactly?"

Weiss sat still for a moment before wrapping her arms around Ruby in a crushing bear hug. Ruby could tell that she was crying a bit over hearing that her best friend doesn't think any differently of her. "T-thank you so much for understanding, Ruby," Weiss said, sobbing a bit from her crying.

"It's ok, Weiss. You don't need to thank me over this, I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't think of you the same as I do now," Ruby responded. After letting Weiss cry for a few minutes, Ruby pushed herself out of the hug and looked at Weiss. "So, what do you plan on doing with this affection for Pyrrha?"

"No she cannot find out about this," Weiss said almost immediately.

Ruby didn't know why she would say that. "Why not?"

"Because," Weiss said. She stood up and walked a few feet away from Ruby. "Ruby, what would our friends think of this? What do you think they would say to me being this way? I'm worried that they would laugh at me or worse, call me a freak."

Ruby chuckled a bit at the thought. "You don't have to worry about that. If anything, they would just tease you a little bit about it, but you know them," Ruby said. She stood up, grabbed Weiss' wrist and turned the white haired girl towards her. "You know that if anyone makes fun of you or hurts you, they would be the first people to knock the crap outta the guy. Yang, Sun, Sage, Scarlet, Nora, hell even Jaune would be willing to take on dozens of people if they hurt you."

Nodding, Weiss felt some more relief, but the biggest fear she had still remained unanswered. "But, what about my own family?"

"You gotta tell them."

Weiss looked up at Ruby shocked at the thought. "What?"

"You gotta tell them about this. If they care for you, then you have nothing to worry about, and if they don't, just know that there is always room here with me and Yang, Blake, Neo, Nora, Ren, Sun, Sage, Scarlet, Jaune, Pyrrha, we'd all be willing to take you in," Ruby said.

Weiss just stood still for a moment, thinking over what Ruby had just said to her. She was mixed with relief, fear, uncertainty, and hope all at the same time. "Fine, I'll tell them about this."

"I hope it goes well for you," Ruby said in return.

After spending more time with her, Weiss asked Ruby to take her home, and so she did. When she was dropped off at the front door of her home, Weiss couldn't help but have mixed thoughts about telling her parents about it, but eventually she realized that even if things went wrong, they would be alright in the end.

So she opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> **So for those of you who have been reading this, thanks for keeping up with this story and managing to make it a great story in my opinion. It's quickly becoming one of my favorites to write, and You guys who are reading it are awesome people.**

**Now, it's official, Baked Alaska is a thing in this story, and Yang is trying to learn sign language for Neo. So for those of you who have been asking about whether Yang will learn sign language, she will, even if it takes a long time to do so.**

**Thank you all for sticking with this story, and I hope you all had a wonderful time reading it. Trust me, we're starting to get into the good stuff now.**


	5. Beacon of Hope in a Darkened Mind

Weiss was told that the game today was one of her school's rivalry games. Apparently it was a big deal to them and that the pressure to win was even greater than before. Everyone she had asked on the team had so far been just as passionate about the concept as Pyrrha had when she first mentioned it, even Blake was fired up about it. But yet as Weiss sat on the bus as they traveled to the rival school, her mind was focused entirely on a different subject matter. She couldn't bring herself to mentally prepare for the game because her mind was in a whirlwind.

The night before, after she spent time with Ruby, she ended up telling her parents about her being bisexual. It had gone different than what she had first expected it to be. The events of what had transpired had played through her head over and over again all day.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p><em>She walked through the door to her home, her mother was just about to put dinner on the table for her family. Her sister was waiting for dinner to arrive, and she was sitting in the living room working on some school work while she waited. Her father was probably in his study reading while he waited. Her mother noticed that she had come in and turned to address her.<em>

_"Weiss dear, would you let your father know that you're home and that dinner is about to be served?" She said._

_Nodding she walked over to the study. It wasn't a long walk, her home wasn't too much bigger than other homes, but it was definitely much larger than most of them. When she arrived at the study, she saw the door open and took a look inside. Her father was sitting at his desk reading a book. The lights of the room were dim, but it was enough to see the details of what stood in there. As she walked in, she took note of the military photos and memorabilia that scattered the walls. Some of the medals that he had earned during his tours of duty rested above a fireplace that was built into the wall, as well as a picture of him in his uniform with his family. Even with how old the photo was, the scar that Weiss bore on her face was still there on her face._

_"Father," She called out to him._

_Turning to face her, Weiss' father noticed who it was that was speaking to him. "Ah, Weiss, when did you arrive?" He asked out of pure curiosity._

_"Just now, mother wanted me to mention that she was about to serve dinner," Weiss said, waiting for her father to respond._

_"Very well then," He said as he marked his place in the book and set it back on the desk. "Let's go eat."_

_She walked with her father out of the study and over to the dining room table. Taking her place at her usual place, she silently started to place the food on her plate and eat. Discussions went on without her, but her mind paid no attention to them while she was in her own world. Her worries broke into her mind and she didn't know whether she should talk about it or not._

_"Weiss."_

_After hearing her name being called, she finally snapped out of her mind and back into reality. Turning to who had called her, she faced her father, with everyone seemingly wondering why she was acting much differently than normal._

_"Yes, father?" Weiss asked._

_"You're very quiet, is there something going on with you?" He asked her._

_Here it was, the moment of truth, would she tell them, or would she keep this to herself. It all came down to one moment._

_"Mom, dad, th-there's something I need to tell you," Weiss said. She said it, she knew that in the end, they would find out eventually, and that it would be best to just say it to them herself._

_Her parents waited patiently for her to speak, waiting for her to tell them what she needed to say. Even her sister stayed silent through the ordeal, showing how interested everyone was in what she had to say._

_"I-I'm bisexual."_

_Dead silence, that's what stood in the air. She waited for the screaming to happen, for her father to say that she was a freak of nature. Instead what she got disturbed her more than that._

_"Weiss, I, I don't know what to say right now," Her father said. It was like a stake through her heart, her father didn't know what to say. "I need to think about this," He walked away from the table, his meal unfinished. She didn't know what to think when she watched him walk away. Tears started to form in her eyes at the sight of him leaving.  
><em>

_Her mother walked over to the other side of the table and gave her a hug, even her sister joining her. Upon the embrace, Weiss felt herself push into her mothers shoulder and cry into it. Her sobs were loud as the tears poured out of her._

_"Weiss, honey, you know that your father loves you very much, he just needs to think about this. I don't have any issues with this personally, but because he hasn't had a chance to experience something like this himself, then he doesn't know what to think of it," Her mother said._

_"But, he's my father, he should know that I'm still his daughter, that I'm not any different than I was yesterday," Weiss said._

_"Give him time, I promise you that he'll come around," Her mother said at the end._

* * *

><p><em>Present Time<em>

* * *

><p>Weiss hadn't seen her father at all since that moment, not even when she was dropped off at her school. Her mother said that he was called into work much earlier than normal that day and that he promised to be at her game later that day, but Weiss felt as if that wouldn't happen.<p>

"Hey, you ok, Weiss?"

Hearing her name being called and feeling a tap on her shoulder, Weiss looked up to see Pyrrha standing over her. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," Weiss said to her.

"Well then do you mind if I sit here with you?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sure, that's fine with me," Weiss said as she slid in to allow Pyrrha the room to sit next to her.

"So, whatcha thinking about?" Before Weiss could ask why Pyrrha wanted to know, Pyrrha spoke up. "You seemed to be thinking quite a bit about whatever it is, I called your name about 3 times before you answered."

Weiss didn't even realize that she hadn't noticed Pyrrha that badly. "Sorry, just got something on my mind I guess."

"You sure everything's ok?"

Weiss thought about things for a moment, she figured that talking about it would help her with getting past it, at least for today, plus Pyrrha deserved to know the truth. "Well, I told something personal to my parents last night, my mom was fine with what was said, but I still don't know what my father thinks of it," She said to Pyrrha.

"I hope things work out for you then," Pyrrha said. "If you want to talk with me about it, I'm always willing to listen, but I won't pry if you don't want me to."

"Thanks," Weiss replied. "I really appreciate that. And if this comes up again and I need to talk to you about it, then I shall ok?"

"Sounds good to me," Pyrrha responded. At that the two of them simply sat silently as they rode the rest of the way over to the game.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at the stadium, Weiss noticed two things that caused her some concern. First, on the rival team was an old personal rival of hers, Emerald Sustrai. The two of them had butted heads on more than one occasion, with Emerald going so far as to get more physical than necessary at times. When she saw that, she knew that she needed to tell her team about it before the game started. The second thing that she noticed, was one that concerned her more than Emerald being there, was her father was in the stands when the game was about to start.<p>

Pyrrha noticed her nerves take over when she looked at Weiss. She looked out and saw that her family was there and gave Weiss a pat on the back. "Don't worry, them being here for you is a good sign. Just focus on the game and make them proud, ok?" She said to Weiss.

Weiss nodded and started to pump herself up into a frenzy. She went to go back to the bench so that the coach could speak to them, taking one look back into the stands. She saw her father nod to her, and give a thumbs up to her. She smiled at the gesture, believing that it was a good sign, and she let that light a fire inside of her that carried her through the game.

Upon the start of the game, Weiss personally played harder than she ever had before. She could tell that everyone else was too, even the other team was playing with a fierce intensity. Weiss and her teammates pushed the ball down the field quickly, putting pressure on the other teams defense. Not too long into the game, Weiss found herself face to face with Emerald. With the ball at her feet, Weiss started to use her graceful footwork to try and get around Emerald. Unfortunately it wasn't starting off well, and Weiss was forced to pass the ball off. Upon doing so, she felt herself being pushed into by Emerald. It wasn't enough to knock her over, and Weiss knew that this would happen, but to see that it was starting this early burned at Weiss, fueling her to step up her game even further.

She ran right past Emerald right as Blake shot a pass to her along her path. Weiss didn't even give the ball a chance to stop in her grasp, as she had taken a hard shot at the goal, sinking it directly into the net at a fiery speed. Part of the crowd cheered, most likely those who came to support Beacon, when the goal was scored. Weiss felt her confidence shoot up after that happened, and she felt her teammates run up to her and congratulate her for giving them the early lead.

As the game went on, Weiss felt even more pressure on her now that they had scored. The opposing team known as Flare High, came back and scored soon afterwards, and then tacked on another score not much later after that. Once that happened, Yang made sure that nothing got by her, blocking every single shot that had come her way after that. Neo, despite being shorter than most of the other team, was key to stopping the offense since everyone felt like she was everywhere at the same time.

Soon enough, Weiss got their second goal off of a penalty kick when Emerald knocked her down near the goal. Sinking the shot quickly, Weiss was not subtle in her enthusiasm at the success of her shot. It was neck and neck for most of the game, and with a small amount of time left, it all came down to who could get off a successful shot the quickest.

Weiss ran hard to get to an open position, but Emerald was making it difficult to do. She tried faking her out on many occasions, but Emerald always seemed to keep up with her somehow. After looking at where the ball was, she saw that Pyrrha had it but was having a difficult time with getting past her defender and that she would need help to get the shot off. Weiss took a few steps away from Pyrrha to draw away Emerald, and after Emerald started to follow her, she burst as fast as she could past her upward towards Pyrrha. When Pyrrha looked over to see Weiss coming forth, she did a light pass to send it towards Weiss. When she got the ball, Weiss ran with it for about 2 steps before she took her shot at the goal.

As her foot connected with the ball, she knew that she was going to get hit from behind, but she didn't care, all her energy was going into getting the shot off with enough force that it sailed into the net cleanly. She sent the ball forward, and not even a second later felt her body become an object for collision with Emerald when she was run into from behind. It did nothing to impact the shot though, as the goalkeeper for Flare tried to block it, but it sailed past her into the net where Weiss saw it score. She looked up at the clock and saw that there was less than 30 seconds of time left in the game and she felt her heart soar as she was surrounded by her teammates who helped her up and basically carried her across the field, Blake and Pyrrha holding her up by her legs.

The game eventually finished, Beacon defeating Flare, and for Weiss and her teammates, the mood was fantastic. She listened to Goodwitch speak to them about how proud she is of their performance, and says that today's MVP was Weiss. Everyone there agreed with her on that, Yang giving an emphatic shout at the announcement. Goodwitch then said for everyone to start making their way over to the bus so that they may return to the school quickly.

When they walked towards the bus, Weiss saw her parents approach her. She remembered what she had said last night and realized that there was some unfinished business with that. She told Pyrrha, Blake, Yang and Neo to go on ahead of her while she spoke to them. When she walked up to them, her mother hugged her and her sister seemed excited.

Weiss turned to face her father, expecting a mixed reaction by the ordeal. Instead, she felt his hand on her shoulder. "Weiss, I know that I've never said this to you before, but, I'm proud of you."

She brushed the hair out of the front of her face and tried not to let her emotions overtake her. "It's nothing father, this was just one game after all and-"

"While I am happy that you played well, I wasn't speaking about that, hon," He said to her. Weiss felt herself tear up again. She knew instantly what he was talking about. "I know I should have said this to you last night, but after taking some time to think about it, I realized that you're my daughter and you deserve the best from me. I'm sorry I haven't been the best father to you, but I just want to let you know that I love you no matter what happens, no matter what you become, no matter what you were to begin with."

She didn't know what to say to him, instead electing to shoot forward and hug him tightly. When she felt his arms wrap around her in return, she felt a huge burden lifted off of her shoulders.

"Thank you, dad," Weiss said into his shirt.

"Of course."

Watching from a distance, Pyrrha couldn't help but feel great for Weiss. She could tell that things were great for her and she in turn felt happy because of it.

"You really should tell her, you know?"

Hearing that, Pyrrha turned her attention to Yang, who had one arm wrapped around Neo, and the other wrapped around Blake. "You need to tell her how you feel," Yang said again.

Pyrrha nodded and turned her attention back to Weiss for a moment. "Yeah, I do, in time," She said. At that, the four friends all walked back over to the bus for the journey home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do believe that everyone should find this outcome very satisfying, especially with the way her father ends up responding to Weiss being bi. But clearly the drama ain't over yet, since we just saw Pyrrha admit that she feels something for Weiss now too.<strong>

**So I forgot to mention this back in chapter 3, but the field of study I gave to Neo Sun and Sage is what I'm studying at college. So I figured why not use it in the story. **

**From the way you guys have been reviewing, I'm actually very happy with how you like it. I'll admit it myself, this isn't my OTP, but as it has been said in reviews already, this story is quite addicting and the pairing is pretty neat if you ask me. Also, Anonymous, I wasn't planning on pairing Ruby up with anyone for the sake of this story. Same goes for Jaune, Sage, Scarlet, and eventually Neptune when he shows up out of the blue.**

**Thanks all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Moonlight Serenade

As she got onto the bus, Weiss made sure that she didn't look like she had been crying moments before she climbed on. She sat down and went to listen to some music for the journey and unwind after her the day that she had just gone through. One of her best performances of the year, telling her parents about her sexuality, as well as both of them accepting her as who she was, and to top it off, she could feel all of the energy that was around her. As much as she wanted to let it all in, she felt as though her body needed to rest after the stress that it had gone through recently, so rest is what she would do at that moment.

Not a moment later though, she noticed that Pyrrha started to sit down next to her, causing Weiss to slide in to allow her to sit. She pulled off the headphones she wore and let them rest around her neck, making sure that the music was low enough so that it wouldn't bother Pyrrha that much.

"Hey, I didn't realize you wanted to sit with me tonight," Weiss said to Pyrrha. As surprised as she was that Pyrrha would sit with her, Weiss definitely wasn't going to ask her to leave.

"I felt like sitting with you tonight I guess," Pyrrha said at first. "First off, congrats on the amazing game you had tonight."

The comment definitely made Weiss feel good about herself at that moment. She smiled and lightly chuckled, feeling her heart start to beat faster as Pyrrha complimented her. "Thanks, though you get credit for that last shot though just as much as I do."

"If you say so I guess," Pyrrha replied. "So you still bothered by the thing with your family?"

Weiss wasn't surprised that Pyrrha wanted to know about that, and to be honest, she didn't blame Pyrrha for asking her about it. "I got my answer after all," She said. Just thinking about it brought a tear to her eye. She looked over to Pyrrha who was just about ready to console her, Pyrrha looked terrified out of her mind. "Oh man, it's not like that. It's good, I swear, everything's good." Weiss said.

She saw Pyrrha let out a sigh of relief. "Ok good, I was worried for a second," Pyrrha said, relief filling her voice clearly. "You want to talk about it?"

Weiss decided to wrap her arm around Pyrrha's shoulders for a sec. "Not right now, though I do appreciate the gesture. I promise that you'll know about it soon, I just need time to go about saying it in the first place."

Pyrrha nodded at that, understanding that it would be said in time. "Of course, and don't feel rushed on my accord," Pyrrha said. They started to hear the bus move, signalling that they had started to head home. "Well, looks like we're on our way back now."

"Yeah, I'm gonna enjoy getting some rest tonight after the day that I had," Weiss responded.

"I don't doubt you on that one. Should be a great night of rest," Pyrrha said back to her. Weiss motioned that she was going to put her music on, asking if Pyrrha wouldn't mind her doing so. "Ok, thanks for letting me know."

Before she could get her headphones on however, Weiss felt a shoulder tap her shoulder. She looked back to see part of Yang's mane sticking over the seat dangerously close to her head. It startled her for a second, causing her to let out a small yelp and jump towards the window.

"Yo, me and Blake were thinking of going to get a few pizzas with the gang when we get back to the school. Neo's good to join, along with Ruby, Nora, Sun, Sage and Scarlet. We're still waiting on Jaune and Ren but I expect them to join us soon," Yang said. Almost immediately, Yang felt her phone go off and she looked down at it. "Scratch that, I just got a text from Jaune, he's with Ren and they're both good to join as well. You guys want in?"

"Sure, I'll just let my parents know that I'll be out with you guys," Pyrrha said, pulling out her phone. "How about you, Weiss?"

Weiss gave it some thought then figured that it would be fun, and she deserved some fun after the day she had. "I gotta ask my parents about it first but I don't think they would mind since I'd be going with you guys anyway," Weiss said. "Plus I feel like I need a break anyway, and this would be a nice start."

Yang threw her hair back over her shoulder while Weiss spoke. "Yeah, thank god it's the weekend," She said.

'_How can you deal with having that much of a thick head of hair? Emphasis on the thick.'_ Weiss thought to herself as she opened up her parents contact information. She figured that her father was driving right now so she gave her mother a call. Once she got an answer, she covered her other ear so that the sounds of Yang and Pyrrha talking wouldn't distract her from her conversation with them.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Her mother said.

"Yeah, everything's fine mother, I just wanted to ask you something real quick," Weiss said. She could tell that Pyrrha and Yang stopped talking to hear what she had to say.

"Oh, and what is it exactly?"

"I was invited to go get a pizza with my friends after we get back from the game. I would be able to get a ride back home no problem since one of them would drive me back, but I just wanted to ask if it was ok with you if I do that," Weiss said.

Weiss heard her mother speaking to her father, but the phone was away from her so she couldn't hear exactly what she was saying. After a few moments, she started talking into the phone again. "Your father wants to know who exactly it is you're hanging out with. He wants to make sure your safe is all."

"Yeah, well Ruby is going to be there, as well as a few of the girls that are on the soccer team with me, which is how I was invited in the first place. Other than that it's just going to be the friends that normally hang out with," Weiss said.

Again, there was more conversation between Weiss' mother and father. "Alright, your father says that you can go, just don't stay out too late. And if you do spend the night out with a friend, send us a message so that we know where you are, ok?" Her mother said after a few moments.

"I'll be sure to do that, thank you." Weiss said back to her.

"Alright then, you have a wonderful time," Weiss' mother said before their conversation ended.

"You too, mother," Weiss hung up upon finishing the conversation then turned to Yang and Pyrrha. "I'm good to go with you guys."

Yang threw her hands up in the air and fell back into her seat. "This, is going to be awesome!" She shouted, which brought on a quick glare from Goodwitch. "Sorry, coach. Didn't mean to bother anyone." She rubbed the back of her neck while saying that, mentally kicking herself for blundering like that as well.

"I got the ok from my parents as well, so the whole gangs going out then," Pyrrha said. "So Yang, which place are we going to?"

"Uncle Joe's," Yang said back.

"Ah, going with the best tonight, huh? That wouldn't happen to be because of our victory, you couldn't be planning something like that," Pyrrha said, making sure to throw some extra sarcasm in as well.

"You could say that, also figured that Weiss needs to try their cheesy goodness," Yang said back to her.

"Come again?" Weiss asked.

"Trust us, you'll enjoy the pizza, very, very much," Yang said quickly before returning to her seat. Pyrrha nodded and pulled out a notebook and began writing. At that point, Weiss decided that she was just going to put her music back on and wait for the bus to arrive back at the school.

* * *

><p>After they arrived back at the school, they were greeted with the sight of most of their friends already there waiting for them to show up.<p>

"So, how did the game go exactly?" Jaune asked when they all got together.

"Let's just say that, we came, we challenged, and we kicked so much a-" Yang went to say, before being cut off by Blake.

"You mean, Weiss, she was the one who pretty much cinched the game for us after all."

"Details, Blake, details," Yang said casually.

"Oh? So Weiss here returns as the conquering hero?" Scarlet asked.

"Yep, she scored all _three_ of our goals today," Pyrrha said, emphasizing the number of goals.

"Oh hell yeah," Sun said. "Weiss, you bring much honor to the name, Beacon." Sun made sure to sound as weird as possible when he said that.

"I couldn't have done it without the rest of the team here, without them it wouldn't turn out the same," Weiss said, trying her hardest to be modest.

"Even after you got knocked around like a ragdoll more than your fair share of times? I think that more than qualifies you for some major bragging rights," Yang said.

"Sounds great. I assume that's where all of the dirt and scrapes come from huh?" Sage asked. When Weiss nodded in response, Sage just gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Eh, just means that Yang's right, you get major bragging rights in the school for the next week or so."

"If you guys say so, I guess," Weiss said. "Anyway, lets go get pizza." Everyone seemed to agree with that idea.

Before they left, everyone figured out who was going with who, Yang, Neo, Ruby and Jaune traveling together, Nora, Ren, Blake and Sun going in the same car, and Pyrrha, Weiss, Sage and Scarlet riding with Pyrrha. From there, they all drove to the pizza place where they planned to eat at, the entire time, Sage and Scarlet talked to Weiss about how incredible the pizza was.

When they arrived at the pizza place, they walked in and received a pretty loud ovation from most of the people in the establishment. "Thank you, thank you, we appreciate the love," Yang said, expecting this reaction. "But, let's show some love for the MVP of tonight's game, one Weiss Schnee, tonight's scoring champion."

The place went ballistic when she finished speaking. The next minute or two was spent with most of the patrons congratulating Weiss, Pyrrha, Blake, Yang and Neo on a stellar performance, a few of them even chipping in a few bucks to pay for their pizzas. Pyrrha, Blake, Neo and Weiss didn't feel ok with it, but after some convincing from Sun, Yang, Scarlet, Sage, Nora and Ruby, they reluctantly agreed to it. After all, one or two bucks from all the people that gave them money wasn't going to hurt them in any way, and after a few minutes of kind donations, they had enough to cover for all of them to get a couple slices of pizza.

"So, who's going up to get it?" Yang asked.

"Yo," Ruby volunteered.

Seeing an opportunity to talk with Ruby about what had happened with her conversation the night before, Weiss decided to go up with her. Upon arriving at the counter, they placed their order and then went to chat for a few moments. "So, I talked to my parents last night," Weiss started.

"Oh, and how did that go?" Ruby asked. She knew it was a serious subject, so she made sure to take it seriously while they talked about it.

"While my mom was fine with it right away, my father took a bit longer to come around. But even he did, and he said he was proud of me earlier today," Weiss was really surprised that she wasn't crying over the thought of what transpired.

"I'm glad to hear it," Ruby said. She looked back over to the table. "So what are you going to tell Pyrrha? She needs to know about this soon."

After finishing with paying for the pizzas, Weiss turned to speak to Ruby about it. "I don't know what to do about it, at least not right now. Give me some time and I'll figure out what to say to her, I still need to let what happened earlier sink in," Weiss said. The two of them walked back over to their table and waited with everyone for their food.

When it finally arrived, they all feasted, Weiss officially saying that it was the best pizza she had ever eaten before in her life. After they had many conversations, especially the one where Ruby and Weiss were surprised to find out that Yang and Neo were dating, they had eventually decided that it was time for them to go. Given that they had spent quite a few hours at the place, they figured they all needed a good nights sleep, and a nice quiet weekend as well. So they decided that it was time for them to go separate ways. Sun took Sage off of Weiss and Pyrrha's hands, and Yang took Scarlet home, giving Weiss and Pyrrha a nice quiet ride together.

"You mind if I put on some music?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not at all, it's your car after all," Weiss responded.

Pyrrha plugged in her iPod and selected something easy going, playing some Frank Sinatra for their journey. She wanted to play something a bit more uptempo, but figured it would be better if she played something more relaxed while Weiss was in the car with her. "Nice choice, though I never pegged you as the kind to listen to Sinatra," Weiss said.

"I figured it you would like it, at least for right now since it'd help us wind down for the night," Pyrrha said in her own defense.

"True, though I have heard what you listen to before and I do like some of it," Weiss responded.

"Well then I'll be sure to put some on at some point, but for now, we get Sinatra," Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, that outta be nice and relaxing for us," Weiss said. She felt her heart soar at Pyrrha's concern over her. It made her feel welcome, loved, wanted. She felt like Pyrrha deserved to hear about what had been causing her so much distress all day, especially after she showed great concern for her without demanding to know why it was. "Hey, Pyrrha," Weiss said during the drive.

"Yeah, Weiss?"

"About earlier today, you know, with what I've been dealing with," Weiss started off with. She felt a need to let it out, not only for herself, but for Pyrrha since she should know about all of this.

"Don't feel obligated to tell me if you don't want to," Pyrrha said, restating her point from earlier.

Weiss sighed, she knew Pyrrha would react that way, but it didn't matter. She wanted to tell her, deep down even she knew that. "The reason I was worried as I was all day today was because," She took pause to figure out how exactly to say it. "I told my parents that I'm bi."

Pyrrha felt a little bit of shock when she heard that, but she managed to not show it in a bad way. "Really? So was it that your father didn't know how to react to it at first?"

Nodding, Weiss let out another sigh. "Yeah, I was so worried all day that he would think that I'm a freak, but after the game, he told me that he was proud of me, and that he loves me," She said. It definitely got easier for Weiss to say that after a few times.

"Well, that's good to hear," Pyrrha said. "And you know that we all in our little gang wouldn't think any differently of you."

"I know that now, especially after seeing that Yang and Neo are together," Weiss said. "I guess that's why Yang is apparently trying to learn sign language."

"Is she really?" Pyrrha asked. When Weiss nodded, Pyrrha seemed a bit in disbelief. "Huh, that's actually really thoughtful of Yang, one of her rare times of being so."

"Yeah, I found that out from Ruby when I asked to talk with her yesterday. It stunned me for a bit at first but now I can completely understand why she is doing that," Weiss said.

"Yeah, it certainly is," Pyrrha responded. She wanted to continue talking for the rest of the time they were driving, and so she thought of something to continue the conversation. "So, why don't you tell me about your parents?"

Weiss seemed like that fit into the discussion at hand. "Well, my father served in the military, he recently retired as a Captain and so we moved out here so that he could enjoy his retirement in peace," Weiss said. "Granted, he still works for the military, per se, as a recruiter, but at least he doesn't have to worry about moving from place to place anymore."

"That sounds like it must've been hard growing up," Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, there was times when he wasn't around and it was just me my mother and my sister, Winter, but when he was there he made sure to be there for everything that was important to us," Weiss said back to Pyrrha, "It's why he always shows up to my games, so that he can remind me that he still cares for me, and wants to be a part of my life."

"It sounds like he really does care, and given that he loves you despite being bi, just goes to show that he really means it when he says that," Pyrrha said.

Weiss took a moment to think about what Pyrrha said. "Yeah, I guess you're right," She said. Not wanting the conversation to end herself, she thought of something to ask her family. "What about you? What's your family like?"

"I'm an only child and both my parents work at the hospital," Pyrrha said. "My dad works security there, while my mom is a nurse. Sometimes their schedules get out of whack but it hasn't caused any problems for us before."

"They sound like wonderful people," Weiss said.

"That they are," Pyrrha responded.

Around that time, Weiss noticed the tune that had come on, the version of Moonlight Serenade that was sung by Frank Sinatra. She always enjoyed the song, and felt as if it fit her at times. Realizing how close they were to her house, she helped guide Pyrrha to the right place. She didn't want the ride to end, she was enjoying the moment way too much for it to be over for hoped that they would have some more time together before they arrived, but when Weiss saw her home show up in the distance, she had to accept that it wouldn't work out that way.

Pulling into the driveway, Weiss realized that her bags were in the trunk of the car. "Could you pop the trunk for me?" Weiss asked. Once they parked, Pyrrha pressed the button to open up the trunk for Weiss, who had gotten out of the car to do that. Weiss had her cleats in her bag, and her dirt covered jersey was covered up in a thin zip up hoodie. She hadn't even bothered with the dirt on her face, knowing that the only people there would be her friends. Once she grabbed her bags, she closed the trunk and then walked over to the window where Pyrrha said to say goodbye to Pyrrha.

"So Pyrrha, I wanted to thank you," Weiss said.

"For what?" Pyrrha responded.

"For listening to what I had to say earlier, for being there for me even when I didn't ask you to," Weiss said, hearing the words to the song in the background. "It made me feel great when you did that."

_So don't, let me wait_

"Weiss, you know that I would always be there for you, no matter what," Pyrrha said. "It's what friends are for."

_Come to me, tenderly, in the moonlight_

"Regardless, I just wanted to say, thank you, for everything," Weiss said.

_I stand, at your gate_

"You're welcome, and I hope you're willing to talk with me more often since I love spending time with you," Pyrrha responded.

_And I sing, you a song, in the moonlight,_

Pyrrha offered Weiss a hug through the car window, and while there wasn't much room, the two of them were able to hug each other before they gave their goodbyes.

_A love song, my darling_

It all happened quickly, too quick for Pyrrha to grasp at the moment it had happened. One moment she had been hugging Weiss, and the next, she felt Weiss press her lips against her own and kiss her. Pyrrha's eyes were wide open with surprise at the sudden action, and almost as quickly as it had started, Weiss' lips departed her own and Weiss looked as if she planned the whole thing out.

_A moonlight, serenade_

"I'll see you later, Pyrrha. Goodnight," Weiss said as she turned to walk into her house, leaving Pyrrha out there to figure out what had just happened, before she eventually decided that it was better to head home and think about it there.

Weiss walked into her room and went to go get ready for a good nights sleep. After taking a quick shower, she changed into her sleepwear and laid down on her bed, thinking about what had transpired between her and Pyrrha.

'_That was quite a lovely conversation between us, how she was so concerned for me no matter how much I knew that I couldn't tell her at first. But then she was willing to open up a bit about herself to me, like I was able to do with her. And then there was that kiss that we had that felt absolutely..._'

Weiss stopped thinking for a moment after she finally realized what she had done. Shooting up from her bed, her eyes went wide and she felt her heart go fit to burst at any moment. She immediately went into a panic at what she had done, what she didn't even realize was her own doing until well after it had happened.

She had kissed Pyrrha.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, WHAT DID I DO?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: God I love this chapter. When I wrote this out, I was beyond happy with how it ended up going. Especially this brilliant ending that I came up with. Got a few things to point out though before we go on. Firstly the pizza place they go to is a shoutout to an actual pizza place that I have at school, they have some really great pizza too. Second, Pyrrha's parents are a shoutout to BNW, with those roles being for Ruby and Yang's parents.<strong>

**Last little detail to point out, the song of course is called Moonlight Serenade, and it is the version that is sung by Frank Sinatra. It's actually part of the inspiration for the last scene in the chapter, so that's why it's as good of a brain child as I could come up with.**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading this very beautiful chapter of BotB, and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, and Happy Holidays to everyone.**


	7. Dream Come True

For Weiss, the weekend couldn't go by slow enough. She was afraid of what Pyrrha would say to her about their kiss that Weiss imposed on her from out of nowhere. It worried her so much, not knowing how the girl would react to it. Would Pyrrha try to ignore it, would she flip out on Weiss over what happened, would she be understanding of what Weiss did but ask that she try not to do that again, or would she like it so much that she wanted to form a relationship with her because of it? All those possibilities flooded through Weiss' mind and she didn't know what to think of it.

The drive over to school on Monday was frightening for Weiss, though she didn't show it. While she looked calm and collected, her mind was swarming with those thoughts that she had been thinking about all weekend. It was a matter of sheer unknown that scared her the most, knowing absolutely nothing about what was going to happen to her with Pyrrha. She hated feeling like that, thinking like she was, worrying over something that quite possibly could be nothing.

Unfortunately, she had to face it at some point, and unless she blatantly tried to avoid it, it was inevitable that Pyrrha would ask about it. Hell, even if she did try to avoid it, someone would find out one way or another and she would have to talk about it. As much as she wanted this problem to go away, she knew that it wasn't going to do so anytime soon.

When she was dropped off, she still knew that she wanted to go to the library and meet with her friends before class started. It wouldn't be fair to any of them if she let her dilemma with Pyrrha cause her to avoid the rest of them. They didn't deserve that kind of treatment when they would want to help her figure the problem out.

When she entered the library, she noticed that Pyrrha was there, as well as Yang, Neo, Sun, Ruby and Sage. Everyone else was due to arrive soon so she decided to take her seat, only this time, she sat on the other side of Ruby, where Jaune would usually sit, and joined from there. People noticed how different it was from normal, and so they brought it up to her.

"Um, Weiss, why are you sitting where Jaune normally sits?" Yang asked.

"I feel like trying something new today," Weiss said, though most people weren't buying it, including Weiss. '_What kind of defense is that? God, quit being stupid and think of something believable next time you dodo_.'

Weiss wasn't looking over at Pyrrha, not even for a fraction of a second. She was avoiding eye contact with her immensely because she felt afraid of what she would say about the kiss. If she had looked over at her, she would easily see the pained expression that was on Pyrrha's face when she noticed that Weiss wasn't talking to her.

"Are you sure, because it looks like you're on edge right now," Sun said.

"Who says that I'm on edge right now? I'm not, I'm never on edge, because that would be pointless and a giant waste of time," Weiss said as she started to ramble on to Sun. Ruby looked over to Neo and Yang, who both just shrugged, not knowing how to comprehend Weiss' sudden change in mood and attitude. "And for the record, you shouldn't tell people that they appear to be on edge when they clearly are not on edge. You don't know what-"

Ruby stood up and grabbed a hold of Weiss' arm. "What the, Ruby what are you doing?" Weiss asked as she felt herself being stood up by Ruby.

"You, me private talk, right now," Ruby said, giving Weiss no choice in the matter. Ruby started to drag Weiss deep into the library where they could have a conversation in private.

However, it wasn't to be as private as they would have hoped. Pyrrha stood up after a moment and started to follow them. "I'm gonna go follow them," She said, a determination in her eyes. "Don't try to stop me."

After she was outta sight, Yang let out a sigh. "Man, what's with them?"

* * *

><p>Over with Ruby and Weiss, after they had gone deep enough into the library for Ruby's liking, she finally stopped between some bookshelves so they could talk. "Ok Weiss, it's just you and me right now, so tell me what it is that's bothering you," Ruby said to her.<p>

"Look, there's nothing wrong with me so just-" Weiss didn't get to finish what she was about to say, she felt Ruby grab a hold of her arms and shake her.

"Yes there is something wrong, or you wouldn't be acting like it's the end of the world," Ruby nearly shouted to Weiss. She managed to keep her voice low enough so that people coming by wouldn't overhear them. Unfortunately, Pyrrha had noticed they were talking and decided to sneak in on their conversation. As much as she absolutely hated the idea of doing so, if it got her answers as to why Weiss was acting the way she was, then she would take them.

"What do you want me to say? That I found some way to mess up with Pyrrha, without even realizing what I did till well after it happened?" Weiss said. She was starting to get mad at Ruby, and at herself, Pyrrha could tell when she heard the way Weiss sounded.

"Well, for starters, you could tell me what actually happened so that I can help you, it's the least you could do," Ruby said back to her, calm enough to hopefully bring the white haired girl down as well.

It managed to do the trick, as Weiss felt herself start to calm down and relax as best as she could. "Ok, look, you just need to understand that when this happened, I don't know how it did, and that I feel like everything just got screwed up because of it," Weiss said. With Ruby listening intently, Weiss began to recall the events that had transpired the night she kissed Pyrrha.

"After we had all left from Uncle Joe's, Pyrrha drove me home. We had a very lovely conversation about things on the way back. I actually told her that I was bi during that time, but that wasn't what caused this," Weiss started off with. "I had a very lovely conversation with her, one that I didn't want to end, but of course, when we arrived at my house that night, I pulled the stupidest stunt that I have ever done in my entire life." Ruby waited anxiously for Weiss to tell her about what she did.

"I kissed her," Weiss said.

When Ruby heard, she stumbled back a bit and into the bookcase, leaning on it to support herself. "Holy nuggets, that's insane," Ruby said. Suddenly a thought popped through her head. "But wait, isn't that a good thing for you? I mean, you do have a thing for her after all."

"No it's not!" Weiss shouted. "How could it be a good thing I surprised her with this, then turn around and act like nothing happened? I've been freaking out about this all weekend because I was afraid that it just messed up my chances of actually telling her how I feel, and destroying our friendship in the process."

"You know Pyrrha wouldn't let your friendship get messed up over this, you know that," Ruby said to Weiss.

"Ruby, I was hoping that I could tell her about how I feel in a way I felt ready to do so in, not being forced into it because of my dumb mistake," Weiss said. "I was hoping that the first time I actually did end up kissing her would be better than what actually happened." Tears started to for in Weiss' eyes. "I just fucked it all up Ruby, and I can't back what happened and hope nothing goes wrong."

In Pyrrha's mind, hearing all of that unlocked so many emotions for her. During her weekend, she had to think about what had happened and she had only one conclusion to that moment. She knew that Weiss wanted her. It actually brought joy to Pyrrha's heart when she thought of that, because she realized that deep down, she wanted it just as much as Weiss did. Now that she heard it for herself, she knew that everything was about to fall into place.

Taking a step out, she finally let her presence become known to the girl who she wanted to be with more than anything at that moment in time. "What if I didn't want you to take it back?"

Hearing that voice speak to her like that startled Weiss. Her eyes went wide and she thought about running, but her legs were frozen solid, paralyzed by the mix of emotions that circulated through her body. Ruby let go of Weiss so that Pyrrha could take her place. Pyrrha looked to Ruby, silently asking her to give the two of the some privacy for a few minutes.

Pyrrha pulled Weiss out so that she could look into her eyes. "Pyrrha, look I'm sorry about what happened the other night, I shouldn't have done that and I don't know what I was thinking and I was too exhausted to stop myself from doing that and you don't deserve what I forced upon you at that moment and I just wanted to-" Weiss felt herself being cut off by the touch of Pyrrha's lips against her own. It shocked her for a moment, feeling Pyrrha's lips against hers yet again, but even after a few moments, her mind went blank and she ended up kissing Pyrrha back. She wrapped her arms around Pyrrha's neck and felt Pyrrha wrap her own around Weiss back.

The only reason they stopped kissing in the first place is that they needed to breath. Weiss' face was extremely red from all that had happened, while Pyrrha had a nice tint of red herself. "Weiss, would you believe me if I said that I wanted to kiss you for a while now?"

When she heard that, Weiss couldn't believe what she had just heard. Pyrrha, the girl she had a crush on for a few weeks now, felt the same way about her. It was almost unbelievable to her, even though she literally just herd it moments ago. "S-so when I..." Weiss didn't finish her sentence. She couldn't with the amount of tears that were rolling down her face. The emotions in her were running at an all time high, higher than when she was worried what her father thought of her being bi. Her mouth couldn't coordinate enough to put the words together that ran through her mind.

"Yeah, when you kissed me the other day, I wanted it," Pyrrha said. "Granted when it happened I was a bit surprised by it and had to think things over, but I realized that I did want it, and I want you." Weiss was completely speechless at what was going on, so Pyrrha went ahead and spoke for her. "Weiss Schnee, would you, go out with me?" She asked, feeling the nerves shake through her entire body.

While she didn't give a verbal answer, Weiss' actions were enough to tell Pyrrha that she wanted to be with her, and that her answer to Pyrrha's question was yes. She slowly nodded her head, and then wrapped her arms around Pyrrha and held her tightly, crying right into Pyrrha's shoulder. Eventually even Weiss found the words that she wanted to say. "Yes, yes, yes of course I will," She said, though it was muffled by her sobs and Pyrrha's shoulder.

Pyrrha stood there for a few moments, just holding Weiss in her arms. It had taken them time, but they had finally figured out what they needed to say to the other in order to make their bond that much more unique and strengthened than before. A tear broke through Pyrrha's eyes as she realized what had just happened, and she felt fortunate to have Weiss in her life the way that she did.

They both wanted the moment to last forever, to never break their embrace for fear that they wouldn't get a chance like this to hold each other they way they did now. They held on tight to each other, taking as much time as they could to do so. But even then, they had to break apart and return to reality. They had classes to go to, they had their friends who were waiting for them, they had their lives to go on with. At least now, they both had each other to be there for them as a large part of their life now.

"As much as I would love to stand here and hug you for the rest of the day, everyone's probably worried about where we got off to," Pyrrha said. "Maybe we should get back to them."

Weiss nodded. "Oh, yeah we probably should," She said back. Weiss led the way through the library to where everyone else waited, her hand holding onto Pyrrha's the entire time they walked through. Right before they reached where everyone was, Weiss stopped and turned to face Pyrrha. "What do we tell them? One of the reasons that I was worried about this was because of what they would say about it."

"I think we should tell them, one because of Yang and Neo, and two because if they didn't like it then they wouldn't be my friends anyway," Pyrrha said. "Does that help you make up your mind?"

Weiss took a moment to think about it, before she nodded. "Of course," She said. "Let's do this before I end up backing out for whatever reason." She steeled herself, took a deep breath, grasped a hold of Pyrrha's hand and firmly held onto it as they walked around the corner.

When they turned the corner and faced everyone, people were chatting with one another, until Neo noticed that Weiss and Pyrrha had returned. Smacking the side of Yang she made the blonde look over to where she was looking so that eventually everyone would notice that Weiss and Pyrrha were back, and that they were holding hands.

"Woo hoo, way to go Pyrrha!" Yang shouted to the newly formed couple.

"Well hot damn, didn't expect that. Congrats you two," Sage said after her.

"Ren, I told you it would happen," Nora mentioned.

"See Weiss, the gang is the last group of people I would expect to give us crap over dating," Pyrrha said as she led Weiss back to their seats.

"I guess you're right, but you understand just how nervous I was about this, right?" Weiss asked.

Pyrrha smiled and rubbed her hand along Weiss' back. "Of course, you did have full right to be concerned over something this big you know that," She said to Weiss. Weiss in turned just rested her head on Pyrrha's shoulders and closed her eyes. Not soon after she did that though, the bell to begin the day rang. Pyrrha lightly smacked her face with her hand. "Of course that would happen."

"Well, we got all the time in the world ahead of us," Weiss said. "I"m not too worried about school cutting in right now."

Standing up, Weiss and Pyrrha, along with everyone else walked over to their classes, everyone bidding each other goodbye as they parted. Weiss and Pyrrha looked at each other before they left, a renewed feeling pulsing through them that gave them a new purpose. After they parted, they seemed to be more excited then ever to enjoy the moments where they could be together while they could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well it's official, the North Pole has been reached. Gonna keep this short today, thanks for reading and tuning in every chance you get, and I hope you enjoyed this lovely little chapter of Best of the Best.<strong>


	8. Caffine

Class had never seemed more boring than it did at that particular moment in time. Weiss, who was normally always invested into her classwork, couldn't help but grow bored with how the class went. They were reviewing material from a previous lesson, which Weiss already knew, and so Weiss was left to her own thoughts and not paying attention during class. She found that she was actually doing that more often as the days went by, she spent more and more time thinking about things other than class. It didn't affect how she did in each class, not one bit, but ever since she had started dating Pyrrha about two weeks prior, she had noticed that she found her thoughts traveling over to her more and more.

It didn't take long for the bell to draw the class to an end. Weiss didn't even realize that time had flown by as quick as it had done. Packing up her bag, she walked out of the classroom when she had everything together, and went in the direction of her next class. It was, in her opinion, the best class of her day, because she got to spend it with the lovely Pyrrha Nikos.

Speaking of whom, Weiss noticed that the girl she had fallen in love with was just getting out of her class now and was heading towards her so that they would be able to walk together. Outside of their circle of friends, no one knew that they were together, something that left Weiss' mind at ease. So in those moments where they would be out in public, they could do nothing with each other, not even hold hands. It hurt not being able to do that, but they both knew that it was necessary to hide the truth, for their own sakes.

Weiss' parents knew about her being bisexual, but Pyrrha's didn't and until Pyrrha mentioned it, then they definitely weren't going to take any chances of them finding out from some rumor. The two of them walked through the halls towards their next class, history with Dr. Oobleck, a class that Weiss always seemed to find interest in. As they walked, Weiss was thinking about quite a few things at once, the game they had later today, class, and of course, her lovely girlfriend Pyrrha.

"So Weiss, you excited about tonight's game?" Pyrrha asked.

Weiss nodded. "Yeah, it seems like it'd be a great game," Weiss said. "We play Flare again, don't we?" Pyrrha nodded in response, giving Weiss all the extra motivation to play well that game. "Well, it'd be nice to wipe the floor with the yet again, wouldn't it?"

"Indeed, and since it's homecoming today, that just gives us even more pressure to win," Pyrrha mentioned. "I've already heard from a few of the girls who played on the team before, and they are eager to see how the game goes, and they'll be here to watch it today."

"Ah, well I guess it would good to meet the players from before," Weiss responded as they walked into the classroom.

"Yeah, though as far as I know, only two of them are available to come today, most of the rest having classes or other schoolwork to do since they're in college," Pyrrha mentioned. The two of them took their seats and continued to talk while they waited for the lecture to begin.

"Well, it's better than none of them being able to make it," Weiss said.

Pyrrha nodded in agreement. "Even better is that the two who are coming are roommates at the college they go to and so they'll both definitely be there, that much I guarantee."

"In that case, I can't wait to meet the two of them," Weiss said. She saw Dr. Oobleck walk in and grew quiet, waiting for class to begin.

As class went on, Weiss noticed that Pyrrha was writing something on a separate sheet of paper. She didn't know what for, but unless it involved her, she wasn't going to pry. Not even a moment later, Weiss felt the touch of a piece of paper being passed over to her from Pyrrha. As much as she hated the idea of passing notes in class, it was Pyrrha who was sending it to her, so she must have some important reason for doing so.

[You and I should go out on a date soon, since we're together after all.] Pyrrha's note read. Weiss was a bit surprised at the idea and took a quick glance at Pyrrha, who was subtly looking at her and giving the white haired girl a smile. After thinking about it for a second, Weiss decided that it was actually a good idea after all. Writing down what she wanted to say back to Pyrrha, she waited for the right opportunity then handed it off to her.

[Sure, we can figure out when we do that before the game tonight. Does that sound good?]

After a few moments, Weiss noticed the note going back in her direction. [It does.] After that, the two of them went back to paying attention, not wanting to get in trouble for missing the lecture.

* * *

><p>School soon ended and Weiss found herself alongside her teammates warming up for the game that evening. She could already see the crowds filling the stadium of parents, members of Flare supporting their team, and school alumni who were coming back to watch Beacon play again. Weiss was stretching with Blake, Pyrrha, Yang and Neo when she suddenly saw Yang look off towards the entrance and smirk.<p>

After howling like a wild dog, Yang shot up and ran off towards a pair of people that were walking towards them. Blake, Pyrrha and Neo ran after her. Weiss only stared in wonder at what had grabbed their attention, before remembering what Pyrrha said earlier about some of the alumni showing up that evening for the game.

"Velvet, Coco, you know you wanna give me some love!" Yang shouted upon meeting with the two who had showed up for the game.

Velvet was easy for Yang to get a hug out of, Coco on the other hand was gonna take some convincing and Yang knew it. "Any reason why I should?" Coco said. It wasn't that she was trying to be mean, it was how she usually acted, suave, sassy, hard to catch, it was her usual M.O., and she stuck with it.

"Because it's me, and you love me, you know it," Yang responded back in style. After a few minutes of staring, Coco relented and gave Yang a hug.

"You're right, I do love ya, Yang. So, you doing good so far this year?" Coco asked. At that point, everyone, including Weiss was over there talking with the pair.

Laughing hardily, Yang threw her arm around Coco's shoulder. "Look at who you're talking to girl, I've been blocking everything left and right," Yang said.

"I heard you guys were undefeated so far, and that you have a good chance of going to the state championships," Velvet cut in. "Sounds like a great year for you."

Rubbing the back of her head, Pyrrha laughed. "We have a lot of talent to go around," She said. Looking at Weiss, she realized that she didn't know who the pair of alumni were. "Oh, so guys, I need to introduce you to one of our newest star players. This," Pyrrha pointed to Weiss. "is Weiss Schnee, our new center mid."

Coco walked over and sized up Weiss. "So, you're taking over for me then?" Coco asked.

"As best as I can I guess," Weiss responded.

Looking at her for a few more seconds, Coco nodded and then walked back over to her place next to Velvet. "Pyrrha, I approve," She said as she walked over.

"Good, because she's been one of our key players all year," Pyrrha said, something that she always enjoyed bringing up to people. "Now, Weiss, this is Velvet, and Coco, last years captains."

"A pleasure to meet you guys," Weiss said.

"Same here," Velvet responded. "So, Neo, I heard that you guys played Flare once already, how did that go?"

Feeling a nudge from Neo, Weiss turned to face her and catch what she wanted to say. -Could you tell them that we ended up wiping the floor with them from me?- Neo signed out.

Nodding Weiss went to go translate just that. "Neo says that we ended up wiping the floor with them," Weiss relayed.

Coco, who was wearing shades over her eyes, tipped them down so she could stare over top of them. "Did you guys finally figure out why she never says anything?" Coco asked.

"Yeah, turns out she's mute," Yang mentioned. "Luckily Weiss knows sign language, else we'd never understand what she's saying. I'm trying to learn it myself, though it isn't always going well for me."

"You, learn sign language, I never thought I would see the day," Coco said.

"Yeah, same here. And to answer your question, we beat Flare 3-2 on their turf last time," Blake said. "Weiss scored all three of our goals in the game."

"Alright, it's official, I'm actually impressed. Congrats kid," Coco said. "You've done the impossible."

"Ah, Coco, Velvet, a pleasure it is to see you both here again."

They all turned towards the sound of a new voice who had joined in on the conversation. "Ah Coach Goodwitch, nice to see you again," Velvet said.

"That it certainly is. Anyway, it's almost time to start, ladies, please get ready for the game," Goodwitch said, turning back towards the bench.

"Glad to see she hasn't changed," Coco said. "Anyway, I don't need to say this, but good luck against flare today. You go kick their asses."

At that point, Velvet and Coco turned towards the stands. Pyrrha led the team towards the bench where the game was getting ready to take place.

* * *

><p>The game had gone well so far, Flare had been completely stopped offensively, and Beacon was tearing through the defense. Pyrrha had gotten the first goal off of an assist from Weiss, while Weiss had her own goal to speak of. Things were looking well for the team, but that didn't mean they were going to let up.<p>

Weiss was still having some trouble from Emerald, the green haired girl up to the same tricks she was before. She had already sent Weiss to the floor on more than one occasion, and Weiss was sure that there was some blood on her knee from one of the falls. It didn't bother her though, because she could tell that they were losing steam and falling apart before Beacon. The odds of them making a comeback to win were very unlikely at that point.

As Weiss ran down the field with the ball, she was playing impressively. She was dead set focused on the game and how they were playing, that everything else seemed out of the question at that point. Noticing one of the defenders coming towards her to block her path, she passed the ball off, before being hit with a strange feeling.

One second, she was on the ground normally, and the next, she was suspended in air. The defender had knocked into her and kicked her feet out from underneath her. She felt herself spin through the air as she began to fall back down to earth. The suddenness of it caused Weiss' eyes to grow wide as she looked up into the sky while she came down. Her landing was a hard one as well, she came down onto her back when she first hit the ground. But what was worse was that her body's downward momentum caused her head to snap down and crack against the ground. As soon as it did, Weiss shut her eyes for a second, opening them to see that her vision was slightly blurry and spinning. She stood back up onto to feel someone holding her up.

"Weiss? Weiss! are you ok?!"

She shook her head to clear out the fogginess and saw Pyrrha looking at her more concerned than ever. Weiss took a deep breath and nodded to Pyrrha. "Hey, I'm fine. I'm good."

Pyrrha looked over to Goodwitch who was keen to know how she was faring. Pyrrha, against her better judgement, decided that if Weiss felt fine, then she could still play. So she gave a thumbs up to Goodwitch to let her know that everything was ok. "If you say so," Pyrrha said, turning her attention back to her. "Just know that if anything happens to you, I'll feel bad because of it."

"You don't have to worry about that Pyrrha, I promise," Weiss responded. The game got back started after Weiss was given a free kick for the tripping. As the game went on, Pyrrha still felt some concern for Weiss, and made sure to keep an eye on her to see if she was doing alright. One sign of any problems, and Pyrrha would make sure she gets the rest she needed.

Emerald, noticing the slightly lowered senses of Weiss, decided that now would be a good time to get some revenge on her. When Weiss had the ball, Emerald faked getting thrown off and let her get some distance in between them. As Weiss went to pass the ball away, Emerald came in for a slide tackle aimed at Weiss instead of the ball.

Weiss didn't see it coming, after kicking the ball away, she felt her leg getting pushed out from under her. This time instead of being pushed into the air, Weiss felt her ankle getting dragged across the ground and a searing pain shoot through her leg. She hit the ground hard yet again, this time aware of her surroundings. When she went to stand up, as soon as she put pressure on her left foot, it gave out from under her and she felt a pain unlike she had ever felt before in her life shoot up from her ankle. She let out a pained scream as she fell back down to the ground and grabbed a hold of her leg, hoping that the pain would go away.

She heard the whistles blow to stop the game, Pyrrha and the rest of her teammates running over to make sure she was ok, Coach Goodwitch running over with the trainers. Her own screams were drowned out from her mind as she noticed the fleet of concern for her safety coming from all around. The pain was growing in Weiss ankle, it was clear that she at the least sprained it, at worst broken, meaning she would be out for a bit of time while it healed up.

She felt herself being lifted off up by her shoulders and sat down on Pyrrha and Yang's arms while the two of them carried her off the field to have her ankle looked at by the trainer.

All the while, Weiss couldn't feel anything but the pain that was shooting through her.

* * *

><p>After the game, Pyrrha helped Weiss off of the field and too her parents. Weiss wasn't pleased one bit, and was walking out of the stadium with her girlfriend a fuming wreck. "Gah this is such bullshit!" Weiss said on their way out.<p>

"At least she got hit with a red card because of it," Pyrrha said, trying to alleviate the girls frustrations. "She got just the start of what was coming to her."

"Yeah, it's all well and good, but now my ankle is sprained and I'm going to be out for what looks like the rest of the season," Weiss said. It was clear that she wasn't happy about any of that. As they approached her parents car, Pyrrha noticed Weiss' parents approach her.

"Thanks for the help," Her father said. Turning his attention to Weiss, he showed compassion for her current state. "You did great out there today honey, even though this happened to you, ok?"

"This shouldn't have happened to begin with," Weiss said.

"Look on the bright side Weiss," Pyrrha said quietly to Weiss. "At least you'll be well rested for our date in a few days."

When she heard that, Weiss' eyes went wide as she looked to her parents to see if they noticed, which they did. "A date? You have a date lined up with this young woman here?" Her father asked.

Pyrrha realized her error and covered her face in Weiss' shoulder, whispering apologies to the white haired girl. "Y-yeah, I do," Weiss said, looking downwards away from her father as she said it.

"Well then, I'll be sure to lend you some money so that you two have enough to enjoy your night," He said.

That grabbed Pyrrha and Weiss attention, and they both snapped to look over at him. "You're not mad about this? About us dating?"

"Weiss dear, you already told me about your sexuality, and I love you anyway you are. If you're dating this young woman here, then that is your choice and I won't try to convince you otherwise. She seems to be a fine young woman who would make you happy, so that's all that matters to me," Her father said. "Now come on, we need to take you to a doctor to look at your leg." Turning to Pyrrha he continued. "You're more than welcome to come if you wish."

"I think I will, just give me a second to let my parents know about it, ok?" Pyrrha said as she went to make the phone call. After a few minutes, she returned. "Ok, I'm good to go. My parents are both at the hospital now since they work there so I'll end up meeting with them at one point or another."

"Alright, we'll see you when you get there," Her father said as he helped Weiss climb into the car to drive over to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Figured I would say this now, the part with Velvet and Coco wasn't originally going to be in the story. Of course when I was writing this, I was listening to the song Caffine off of the RWBY Vol. 2 Soundtrack so I couldn't help but put it in. I'm actually glad about that because this was fun to include. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter of BotB, thanks for reading and Happy New Year to everyone!<strong>


	9. Sink your Teeth into Love

'_Of all the stupid, ridiculous, idiotic things that I have to go through, this is by far the _worst_ of them all,_' Weiss thought to herself as made her way through Beacon's halls. After that game against Flare, she had been left with a sprained ankle that would take a few weeks to heal, and so now she was on crutches until they did just that. Weiss had thought of them as the worst thing ever created, complaining about how they would itch under her arms and how they would always make her appear more clunky than usual. She was Weiss Schnee, she was not clunky, not one bit.

The sudden appearance of Pyrrha did nothing to calm her nerves at that point either. In fact, it made her feel even more embarrassed to be on the damn things in the first place. Pyrrha always reminded her of how it felt whenever Weiss complained about the things. As much as Weiss hated them, she hated the pain that went with her injury. So in this case, it was the lesser of two evils. As much as she hated being clunky, it was better than writhing in pain on the floor.

"Jeez, you look pleased to see me," Pyrrha said.

Weiss turned her head to look at her while they walked over to their next class. "Believe me, seeing you so far has been the only thing keeping me from chucking these infernal contraptions through the window. God this sucks," Weiss complained.

"You know, it's better-" Pyrrha began to say, before being interrupted by Weiss.

"Yeah yeah it's better than being in pain, I get it already. You haven't been on these things, they're noisy, the underside of my arms hurt like hell right now, and if I try to lower them to feel comfortable, they're too short. I feel like I have to stand on my tip toes just to use it," Weiss responded.

"Well, look at it this way," Pyrrha started off with. "Tonight, you get to enjoy a lovely date with yours truly."

"And that is so far the best part of the past few weeks if you ask me," Weiss said. Soon the two of them arrived at their next class and went inside.

"Haha, I'm glad that you're looking forward to it," Pyrrha said to Weiss as they took their seats. "We just gotta get through practice first."

The very mention of practice caused Weiss to groan. "Don't remind me," She said as they started class.

* * *

><p>Weiss was miserable all throughout practice, having been forced to sit on the sidelines because of her leg. She was fortunate that Ruby decided to stay with her and chat the entire time, even if she didn't have anything to do but listen to Weiss complain. Weiss had to thank Ruby after it was all done, she wouldn't have been able to sit through practice if it wasn't for her.<p>

When it crossed her mind, after practice, she still had a date with Pyrrha that needed to be prepared for. "So, Ruby, I may need your help with something after we finish up here," Weiss said.

"What would you need me to do?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I have a date with Pyrrha tonight," Weiss said softly so that no one around them could hear.

"Really? That's awesome!" Ruby felt like being much louder than her about the subject, scaring Weiss a little bit.

"Would you keep quiet about it? You know that me and Pyrrha aren't 'officially' out yet, so we would appreciate some secrecy with this alright?" Weiss responded, asking Ruby to not be as loud as she would normally be about this at the moment.

"Right, sorry about that," Ruby said, shrunken up into a little scared ball. She really didn't want to upset Weiss, especially given the fragile state that she was already in. "Anyway, what do you need me to do exactly?"

Now that she was about to as Ruby for her help on this matter, she didn't know if she really wanted to ask anymore. "Er, well, I uh, was wondering if, you could uh, help me, get, ready, for my date, tonight," Weiss said, growing progressively quieter and withdrawn as she went on.

"Ok, I can do that," Ruby said. Weiss nodded softly while she did, hoping it wouldn't make her blush too much. "Only thing is, Yang might have to come along because she's my ride."

Hearing that caused Weiss to feel an entirely different emotion than embarrassment. "Wait what?" Weiss questioned. "Do you think it's a good idea to have Yang help me with dressing nice?"

"Well, if it helps, Neo would probably come with us to keep Yang in order for you, if you ask nice enough," Ruby mentioned. "Oh, speaking of which, looks like practice is wrapping up."

Weiss looked up to see Pyrrha motioning for her to join them real quick. With the help of Ruby, Weiss stood up and managed to walk her way over to the rest of her team for the end of practice huddle.

"Alright girls, in a few days we play our last game of the season," Coach Goodwitch started to say. "It should be an easy game so since the team we're playing against has only won once all season. I would say consider it an easy win, but then that opens up the chance of an upset with for them. So with that in mind, rest up and get yourselves ready for that game. If we win, there is a chance at getting into the playoffs so keep that in mind."

"Ok, arms in team!" Pyrrha shouted. They were preparing to do their usual end of the practice yell to keep everyone in high spirits. "Knights on three, one two three!"

"Knights!"

After the practice, Weiss walked over to the sidelines with Pyrrha, who spoke with her about the date and what she wanted to do exactly. "It's just about 5 now, getting to my house would be about 20 minutes, and from your house to mine is 10. So give or take be there about quarter after 6 tonight for our date, so that we both have time to get ready for it," Weiss suggested.

"Alright, that sounds good to me," Pyrrha said. "Do you have a place in mind for us to go to?"

"We're going to head to this place called, 'Haywood Tavern'" Weiss said to Pyrrha. They were just reaching the sideline and about to approach Ruby, Yang and Neo, who were waiting for them to arrive. "I assume you know the place?"

Pyrrha nodded. "The whole gang has gone there before on occasion. It's a nice little restaurant that has some wonderfully made meals, and Professor Port is the owner of the restaurant, so I'm sure he'd be willing to accommodate us if we asked if of him."

"Really?" Weiss asked.

"Really what?" Yang asked jumping into the conversation. Ruby and Neo stood on either side of her.

"I'm just telling her about Professor Port owning the Haywood Tavern," Pyrrha said in response.

Yang nodded back to the girl. "We all have seen it with our own eyes. Whenever he sees us, he opens up a private back room for us to use, has a pool table and all different kinds of things back in there. Says the rooms only open to people who are his 'preferred customers' or somethin' like that," Yang mentioned.

"Wow, I never would've guessed. Maybe we should all go there at some point in time," Weiss mentioned.

"That's possible, but for now, let's get you back to your home so you can get ready for our date tonight," Pyrrha said. "I'll see you soon."

Weiss watched Pyrrha walk over to her car, before turning to Yang and silently asking if they could get going. Yang picked up on that and led everyone over to her car. Ruby climbed up front with Yang and Weiss sat with Neo in the back seat. Normally Neo would sit up front, but since Ruby was there, she got priority. Once they were seated inside of the car, Yang started it up and began the drive over to Weiss' house.

It didn't take long for Ruby to notice something odd about Yang. "Hey, sis?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Yang asked back in response.

"Why is there something like a giant bruised bite mark on your collarbone?" It was an innocent question to a not so innocent answer.

Not only did Yang turn beat red, Neo turned even redder and covered herself as best as she could to hide from the embarrassment she felt at that particular moment. The two of them stayed silent and didn't give Ruby the satisfaction of an answer. Weiss, feeling intrigued by what Ruby had noticed, decided to give Yang a look over, and soon she noticed that the one mark that Ruby noticed wasn't the only one. She turned her attention to Neo, who was clearly the only one who could've possibly done those to Yang given their relationship status.

Her mouth dropped as she looked at Neo, realizing what the girl had done with Yang when the lights were out. Tapping on the poor girls shoulder, she grabbed her attention so that she could speak to her without words. -I did not expect you to be this, twisted, when it came to that. Where the hell did this come from?-

Neo was at least glad that Weiss kept things silent so as to not disturb Ruby one bit. -I don't know, I guess it just happened. It was like when we were, doing that, I felt this primal urge to leave my mark on her. You get what I'm saying?-

Weiss nodded at Neo's question. -Never expected you to be a freak in bed. You're the last person I expected that from if you ask me,- Weiss signed out to Neo.

Neo was able to let out a small awkward chuckle at that. -You should see the one on her butt,- Neo said, before turning away from Weiss and looking out the window. Realizing that the conversation was pretty much over, Weiss turned towards her window, thinking about what she had just bore witness to. It was clear that Neo and Yang had now, done it, and she wondered what would happen if Pyrrha and herself did that at some point as well. She didn't seem opposed to the idea, but it wasn't like she was going to jump at the very first opportunity that presented itself. Would she?

In her retreat to her inner mind, Weiss didn't even notice that they were about to arrive at her house. Once they got there, Yang and Neo pulled out some spare clothes so that they could change into and get comfortable while Ruby helped Weiss with her date. Weiss retreated with Ruby to her room so that she could change into something nice privately.

"Relax Weiss, you'll be fine," Ruby said to Weiss as she helped with her hair. Weiss planned on looking extra special tonight for her date, so she was nervous about looking perfect.

She wanted to shake her head, but that would just mess up her hair, and they would have to start all over. "That's easy for you to say, you don't have to worry about looking perfect tonight," Weiss said, really holding back on shaking her head.

Ruby could tell that Weiss was beyond nervous, so she felt like calming the girl down was necessary. "Weiss, you'll do great tonight, you know that. No matter how it goes, Pyrrha will love it, because she gets to spend time with you in a private moment like this. You have nothing to worry about if you ask me."

"Ruby, I can't walk without the crutches, so that's already making it harder for me as it is. Now, when you're finished with my hair, help pick out something for me to wear," Weiss said.

Once she finished up with the hair, Ruby felt her phone go off. Looking down she noticed that Pyrrha had sent her a message and a picture that went with it. The message read, =Do not show this to Weiss, but this is what I'm wearing if it helps you with picking out an outfit for her.= In the photo it showed that Pyrrha was dressed nicely, but not overly nice that it looked almost formal. She had a tight red, short sleeved shirt on, with a black skirt over crimson stockings. Going off of that, Ruby picked something out for Weiss to wear in response to that.

Ruby plucked out a loose white skirt that appeared to go down to Weiss' shins. Over top, she pulled out a thin black and white sweater that appeared to be wide open around the top. She figured Weiss would approve of that, so Ruby showed the outfit to Weiss, who did end up liking the way it looked and decided that would be perfect for their evening.

Weiss looked over to the clock and saw that it was 6:05, she was ready to go and still had ten minutes before she would be leaving for dinner. Now was her time to mentally prepare for the evening as best she could.

Unfortunately, she didn't get that chance, because she soon heard a knock on the door. Walking over to answer it, she saw Pyrrha standing in front of it looking stunning to Weiss. "Hey there beautiful," Pyrrha said to Weiss, blushing at the way she looked to the red head.

Weiss was apparently at a loss for words, unable to properly say how much she loved the way Pyrrha looked at that particular moment in time. "Um, Weiss? are you ok?" Pyrrha asked after Weiss had said nothing for a few moments.

The question snapped Weiss back into reality. "Oh uh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just, admiring how amazing you look right now," Weiss said.

Smiling, Pyrrha walked up to Weiss and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "I'm glad you approve. You ready to get going?" Pyrrha asked.

"One sec, I need to let my mother know that I'm leaving," Weiss said. She walked into the house again and found her mother preparing dinner in the kitchen. "Mother, I'm leaving for my date now."

Her mother smiled and gave her a hug. "I hope it goes well for you dear," Weiss' mother said. "You have fun now, and be careful out there tonight. The weather's supposed to get pretty bad tonight, so hopefully you make it back before it get's too out of hand."

"I'll keep that in mind," Weiss said. "Let father know that I'm out."

"Of course, and I told your friends they are welcome to stay for dinner if they wanted to," Weiss' mother said.

Weiss made her way back to the front door, Pyrrha decided to wait there for her while she talked with Yang before they left. "You ready to go Pyrrha?"

"I am most certainly ready, Weiss," Pyrrha said, holding the door open for Weiss to walk through. "I don't know about you, but I'm pretty hungry right now."

"Same here, and I didn't build up a sweat today at practice. Stupid crutches," Weiss said, complaining about them yet again.

"At least you have me here for you," Pyrrha said. To demonstrate this, she helped Weiss into her car since Weiss would've had a hard time on her own. After that, she climbed into the driver's seat and started the car up.

"Having you around is probably the best thing in my life right now," Weiss said, and she meant it too. When Pyrrha came into her life, it was as if something had opened up inside of her, something that she enjoyed seeing grow into something tremendous. Now that she experienced this, there was no way she was going to give it up.

The drive over to the Tavern was a quiet and relaxing ride, Weiss mostly asking Pyrrha what food she would recommend from their selection. When they arrived, Pyrrha was recognized by the wait staff and asked if there was anywhere specific that they wanted to go. Pyrrha requested a place that was secluded so that they could enjoy their meal in peace. When the waitress brought them into the backroom, Weiss couldn't help but admire the way it looked and what was available to them.

After being seated, Weiss looked through the menu. She had seen a few of the items that Pyrrha suggested, all of them looked appealing to her when she looked at them in the menu. She fully expected the waitress to take their orders, so she was surprised when Professor Port came to them instead.

"Ah, Miss Nikos, Miss Schnee, what a pleasure it is to see you here," Port said.

"Professor Port, it's great to see you here as well," Pyrrha said.

"So, what bring you two out here if I may ask?"

"Well, the two of us are uh," Pyrrha began to say, though she couldn't go on, having turned beat red. Weiss sat silently, just as red as Pyrrha was.

Professor Port seemed to pick up on the sudden nervousness about explaining their date, and could decipher the reason as to why they were that way. "I see," He said to them. "Well, I normally wouldn't do this, but would you like a bottle of wine to go with your meal? A date would go well with it, and I'll make sure that you aren't charged for it of course."

"That actually sounds lovely if you ask me," Weiss said. She had drank wine before, so it wouldn't affect her that much. "Though I'll probably be the only one drinking it, since Pyrrha's driving later tonight."

"Responsible, though I doubt one glass would really make a difference," Port said in response. "Anyway, what would you two like to eat?" After the pair had ordered their food, Port went to take it back to the kitchen. Pyrrha looked out at the empty room they were in. To Weiss, it felt more like a lounge than a place to eat, couches, a pool table, a fireplace, a giant tv, as well as other unique accommodations included in the room.

She saw Pyrrha look over to the pool table. "Wow, you guys really must love coming in here,"

"We do, though we don't try to come here too often and abuse this. It's more or less something we do when we have a big reason to do so," Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, it seems like this would be a fun place to hang out," Weiss said. At that point, their bottle of wine arrived and Weiss poured herself a glass. "Besides, I'm sure this is more or less a special occasions kind of place, am I right?"

"Yeah, it is," Pyrrha said. She stood up, causing Weiss to do so as well. "Professor Port even lets us enjoy the occasional cigar in here when we feel like having one."

"Isn't that against the law?" Weiss asked as she followed Pyrrha over to the pool table.

"Yeah, but so is serving us wine. Now why don't you and I play a round?" Pyrrha asked.

Weiss, rested her crutches against the wall and grabbed two pool cues. She managed to hobble her way back over to Pyrrha and hand her one, then waited for Pyrrha to set up the rack. Once it was ready, Pyrrha let Weiss break. Weiss knew it wouldn't be easy with her leg still hurting, but she managed to bear through the small amount of pain that she felt when she tried to barely put any pressure on it. She made contact and pulled a clean break with her shot, sinking two balls into the pockets.

"Not bad, Weiss. I'm guessing you've played this a bit before?" Pyrrha asked.

"A bit," Weiss said, leaning against the table as she eyed her next shot. "I used to live in Seattle at one point, and while I was there, I spent a lot of time with my friends in the pool hall that was nearby my house." Something suddenly brought Weiss' mood down, the thoughts of having left all her friends behind on more than one occasion before coming back to her. "Spent only about 4 months there before I had to move all the way across the country to Boston, and then I came over to Milwaukee, before ending up here in Vale."

Pyrrha walked over and gave Weiss a single arm shoulder hug. "Well, no matter how long you're here for, I'll still cherish the time we spend together, because we're friends after all," She said.

Weiss smiled, then took a sip of her wine. "You don't have to worry about me going anywhere," Weiss said. "My father retired, which means he won't be moving around for work unless he does it himself. He knows how big of a deal it is to me that we finally settle down at a place where we can call home, so here we stay."

Keeping her arm wrapped around Weiss, Pyrrha felt the girl wrap her own arm around her in response. It brought a smile to her face when she felt the love and affection that Weiss showed her. "And I'll stay right here with you, as long as it takes," Pyrrha responded.

* * *

><p>Their meal went well, but as they left the Tavern, Weiss and Pyrrha noticed that it had started to rain, hard. Weiss was immediately reminded of what her mother had told her about the weather growing extremely bad that night, and here it was, pouring down on them at breakneck speeds. Somehow, Weiss felt as though there was bound to be flooding because of all this rain. '<em>I hope Pyrrha doesn't have to spend too much time driving out in this weather, because it seems like it would be a bad thing to do, especially with how it looks now,<em>' Weiss thought to herself as she watched the scene from her window pass by.

She felt like maybe she had just a tiny bit too much wine. Not enough to get her drunk, but enough for her to feel a bit of a buzz because of it. Somehow, she wasn't too worried about it though, and instead was content to enjoy the rest of their night while they had the chance to do so.

It wasn't too long before they arrived at Weiss house. "I enjoyed our date tonight, Weiss," Pyrrha said.

"I did too," Weiss responded. As she went to get out of the car and go into the house, she thought of something. "Why don't you come inside for a bit?"

Pyrrha didn't seem too opposed to the idea, responding with a nod and opening the door to join Weiss. The two of them walked inside the house, and went over to Weiss' room. Almost upon entering the room, Pyrrha noticed her phone go off, and that it was her parents trying to get a hold of her. "Hi mom," Pyrrha said.

Weiss waited for Pyrrha to finish her conversation, listening to how Pyrrha sounded. "I'm over at Weiss' house, I told you that I was going to hang out with her tonight," Pyrrha said. "Oh, well, if it's ok with them, then I could do that. I'll send you a message letting you know how it goes." Pyrrha hung up the phone and turned to Weiss. "So, my parents think that it would be best for me to stay out here for the night since the weather is getting worse. Would that be ok with your parents if I did that?"

Instead of giving Pyrrha a response, Weiss went to find her parents, who were both in her father's study to ask them herself. "Hey mom, dad, Pyrrha's family suggested that she stay here because of the weather. Is that ok with you?" Weiss asked.

"Of course dear, she can stay here for the night," Weiss' father said. "Just don't stay up too late tonight. Have a good night sweetheart."

"Night," Weiss responded before she made her way back to her room, where Pyrrha waited for her answer. "You can stay," She said upon re-entering her room.

"Ok, I just have to run out to my car. I have a spare change of clothes in there for moments like this where I'm stuck at someone's house," Pyrrha said as she walked towards the front of the house. Weiss took the opportunity to get out of her outfit from dinner and into a pair of pajamas. When Pyrrha returned, Weiss was already laying in bed, tired from the long day she had. "Getting ready for bed already?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling tired right now," Weiss responded. "You can just stay in here with me for the night, my parents won't mind."

"Ok, well I guess as long as I have a pillow and a blanket, the floor would be nice," Pyrrha said, assuming that's where she would be sleeping.

"What makes you think you would be sleeping down there? Now get changed and climb in with me," Weiss said.

Pyrrha felt herself go red faced. "Well er, I kinda, don't sleep with a top on," Pyrrha mumbled.

Weiss, who still felt a bit affected by the wine, only smirked in response. "All the more reason to join me then," Weiss said, partially not realizing what she was saying. She had wanted it, but even she didn't realize that before.

Somehow, what Weiss said affected Pyrrha, because as a result of that, she started to get changed out of her clothes herself. She turned away from Weiss as she did so, but somehow she knew that it wouldn't make much of a difference. Once her shirt was removed, she started to unclasp her bra. When she let it fall to the floor, she stood still for a moment, sensing Weiss' presence right behind her. She turned around to see Weiss standing right there, leaning towards her. Pyrrha crouched down a bit so that Weiss could reach her, letting Weiss lean over her and kiss her.

Pyrrha scooped Weiss up in her arms and carried her over to the bed, falling down onto it so that Weiss was on top of her. They kissed passionately, and knew where this was heading. Before they dove into each other, Weiss leaned over to her bed-stand and turned out the last light shining in her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the single longest chapter that I have written for this story, and I only have two chapters left to write out still. Speaking of which, we're coming close to the end of this story, though I definitely had so much fun writing this out. It actually got more love than I thought it would, and that's all thanks to you guys. So, thanks for reading this story, and I hope that you enjoyed it very much. It's full steam ahead to the finish line, and I'm ready to take off with it.<strong>


	10. The Golden Ticket

When Weiss awoke in the morning, she almost instantly noticed that something seemed to be off. Her head hurt when she woke up, something that normally never occurred. As she propped herself up onto her elbows, she noticed that she was wearing a t-shirt instead of her usual nightgown. At the same time, she saw an arm draped across her stomach, and that ended up scaring her just a bit. A mixture of relief, surprise and absolute terror formed in her mind when she realized that said arm was connected to the topless form of her girlfriend Pyrrha.

In her surprise, Weiss jumped up and fell to the floor. When she landed, her sprained ankle fell and hit the floor, sending a jolt of pain shooting up her body. Her sudden movements jolted Pyrrha awake, and the red headed girl slowly started to sit up. She didn't hear Weiss' whimpers of pain, the fogs of sleep just starting to fade. Upon waking, she looked down to see that she was shirtless, and that she wasn't in her room.

"What the, where am I?" Pyrrha asked to herself. Not a second later, she heard Weiss' cries of pain and looked down at her. She held her foot, which was out of the brace that she needed to wear. Weiss was curled up into a ball on the floor while she held her foot, and her face showed just how much of a pained expression she wore. "Oh shit, Weiss!"

She jumped into action immediately, jumping off of the bed and over to Weiss. She picked her up and rested her back on her own bed so she can get a better look at it. Pyrrha placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder before she looked at her ankle.

"Weiss, it's ok, it's just me," Pyrrha said, hoping her words comforted Weiss. "I need to take a look at your ankle, ok?"

Weiss looked at Pyrrha, seeing that she was smiling at her. She knew that Pyrrha was mostly doing it to comfort her, but the whole situation they were in was a bit frightening to Weiss. Her ankle was the last thing on her mind at that point. "Ok," Weiss said softly, wincing when she felt the pain.

Pyrrha looked down at Weiss' foot, making sure to be gentle with it while she looked it over. Weiss' face when red when she noticed that Pyrrha was still shirtless, so she looked off in any direction that wasn't at Pyrrha. After a few moments of careful inspection, Pyrrha felt as though no real damage had been done to Weiss' ankle, and decided to let it be.

"Well," Pyrrha said, standing up to face Weiss. "Your ankle looks fine, but why you decided to roll out of bed in the first place, I don't know." She still didn't realize the state that she was in. After looking to see how red faced Weiss was, she looked down to see herself exposed and it all clicked in her mind. "Ok, that explains it." Pyrrha walked over to her bag and grabbed a shirt, pulling it over the top of her head so that she could cover herself up.

"So eh, I didn't realize that I slept last night without a shirt," Pyrrha said afterwards, taking a seat next to Weiss on her bed.

"Pyrrha," Weiss asked softly, her hair covering most of her face.

"Yeah, Weiss?"

"Did we, you know, last night?" Weiss seemed a bit scared at what happened, at what she had done.

"Yeah, we did," Pyrrha said, throwing her arm around Weiss and pulling her into a one armed hug. "Not that I see anything wrong with that."

Weiss turned to face Pyrrha, surprised at how calm she was handling it. "But, we just," Weiss looked towards her door, making sure that no one was around to hear the next part, which she whispered just in case. "We just had sex."

Pyrrha realized that Weiss was worried about it. She knew that it wouldn't be that way if it were easy for Weiss, but somehow, Pyrrha felt a little hurt that Weiss was this worried about having sex with her. "D-did you not want to?"

"I-it's that I didn't want to," Weiss said, letting her body flop back down onto the bed. "I just didn't feel like I was ready for it before now. I guess now I already had that moment in my life." Realizing what she had said, and after she saw Pyrrha's face, Weiss panicked at the thought of upsetting her. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that it was with you, I just wish that the moment had been different is all."

It was enough to calm Pyrrha down. "I guess that's understandable, and if it makes any difference, I think you can blame the wine you had yesterday," She whispered to Weiss.

"I can blame it for that and for the slight headache that I have right now," Weiss said, rubbing her temples as she spoke. She looked over to the clock and noticed that they were up with enough time to get to school. "We should probably get going soon."

"Before you go," Pyrrha said as she grabbed a hold of Weiss' wrist when she stood. "Did you at least enjoy it last night?"

Weiss' face went red once again as she recalled the events of the night before. When she thought about it, she realized that what had happened was pleasurable to her while it happened, and she wouldn't mind feeling that way again sometime. "Yeah, I guess I did."

Pyrrha stood up, a mischievous grin across her face, and leaned in to whisper into Weiss ear. "We have plenty of time before we need to be at the school," Pyrrha breathed out seductively. Her plan seemed to have worked, because instead of responding to what Pyrrha said, Weiss simply paused for a moment, before slamming Pyrrha into a kiss and dragging her down onto the bed.

* * *

><p>Weiss spent the entire car ride over to the school ensuring that she looked normal. It didn't take much for Pyrrha to convince her to go another round, and now she had to deal with a slightly disheveled head of hair. If Weiss hadn't enjoyed it as much as she did, she probably would've been upset with Pyrrha over making her hair hard to manage, but her anger was subsided by the pleasure that she had felt before. In fact, she actually felt even more relaxed than she had ever felt before because of what she and Pyrrha did earlier in the morning.<p>

They were fortunate that school started late because of the weather. Roads were slightly flooded and Pyrrha had to take a longer route to get in, under Weiss' father's advisement. However, once they arrived, they had the usual amount of time to spend with their friends as they normally would. The pair walked over to the library, where they saw Ruby, Yang, Neo and Blake.

"Morning all," Pyrrha said as the two of them walked in. "No Sun, Blake? Usually he's here before you are, same with Sage."

"Apparently they had to go pick up Sun's mom who got stuck out in the storm last night," Blake responded. "Scarlet went with them, and from what I can tell, they have to do some heavy lifting to help her out, or something like that."

"Sounds like a fun time," Pyrrha responded as she and Weiss took their seats.

"Yeah, that does sound like a fun time," Yang said next. She turned her attention over to Weiss and Pyrrha next. "So, how did your date go last night?"

Weiss smiled when she recalled what she could of the date. "It went very well," She said.

"I brought Weiss over to the tavern," Pyrrha said.

"Haha, that sounds like a great time," Yang responded. "You two stay up all night to get lucky, if you know what I mean?" Weiss and Pyrrha knew what Yang meant the moment she said it, and their faces both went as red as Pyrrha's hair. Noticing how they looked, Yang got the answer she was looking for. "Oh my god, you two did! Hahahaha, this is too good!"

Weiss felt embarrassed at what had just happened, burying her face in her arms and resting them on the table. Pyrrha, noticing Weiss' sensitivity to the issue, got upset with Yang, which didn't happen too often. "Yang, would you stop with the laughing?" The way she said that alone was enough to get Yang to stop laughing at her. "I don't know if you noticed, but this is kinda a big deal for Weiss and I, and we would appreciate it if you didn't treat it like a joke."

Yang immediately threw her hands up defensively. "Ok sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like a joke," Yang apologized. "I know it's a big deal, and quite honestly, I'm glad that you two have a connection this strong with each other."

Weiss, unbeknownst to anyone else, had lifted her head up after Yang's apology. "You really mean that?" She asked.

"Duh, I may be a bit of a dunce as you like to call me, but I know when to take things seriously," Yang said. "Anyway, if anyone decides to say something inappropriate, about the two of you, I'll beat the living hell out of them."

"Thank you, Yang. We appreciate the gesture," Pyrrha said. "Just don't get yourself suspended and out for a big game."

"Again, I'm not as dumb as people think I am," Yang responded.

-She could have fooled me,- Neo signed out to Weiss. After reading what Neo had said, Weiss burst out in a fit of laughter. Yang looked at Weiss, wondering what had caused this, before turning to Neo, who gave Yang a devilish smile.

"You said something to her about me didn't you?" Yang questioned. "I could say something to everyone now about your thing for whipped cream." Now it was Neo's turn to go red, and she went redder than anyone had ever gone red before. "I rest my case."

Weiss, who had stopped laughing when Yang mentioned whipped cream, shook her head. "We don't want to know," She said to the pair.

* * *

><p>Days later, it was time for the last game of the teams season. Weiss thought it was supposed to be a grand occasion, but of course, she was still injured and thus, had to sit on the bench for the duration of the game. To Weiss, it was the biggest insult that she had to suffer through. Weiss wanted nothing more than to get out there and play, but alas, she was confined to the bench during this last game of the season.<p>

The game was a cinch, Beacon having scored a total of 6 times already in the game, without letting the other team score once. '_At least this game is almost over,' _Weiss thought to herself as she watched her team draw out the last few seconds of the game. Everyone on the team knew that she wasn't having a good time right now, but no one could blame her for how she felt. It wasn't like she planned on being injured during the season, but at the same time, no one wanted to make things worse for her. So for the most part, they didn't associate much with her for everyone's sake. Weiss understood why they were doing it, and if she were honest, she was glad that they were trying to make her feel better, even if it meant they had to avoid her in the process.

Weiss sat through Coach Goodwitch's postgame speech on the field before they all walked over to the bus. Weiss was finally off of the infernal crutches, but she was still limping slightly. The doctor's said that she would be good to move it around again in a few days and get back into the game. Unfortunately since it was the end of the season, she had to hope that they made it into the playoffs in order for her to get the opportunity to play with the team again.

Climbing onto the bus was pretty simple, though it did take a little bit of time, and so Weiss let everyone else on so as to not hold anyone up. Once she was on the bus, she took her seat next to Pyrrha, who had let her slide into the window side of the seat. Weiss always liked sitting next to the window, it gave her the opportunity to look out the window and just let time float away. There were times however, where she spent her time talking with her friends, and Pyrrha. So she found herself looking out the window less and less each day, but every so often she would take some time to do just that.

"Children, I have an important announcement to make," Coach Goodwitch called out to everyone on the bus.

Despite this, not many people actually hear her call out to them. Neo however had a plan apparently. She walked up to the front of the bus and plugged her phone into the auxiliary jack that was connected to the speaker. Once it was in, she blasted a single tone that got everyone's attention. Random curses were sent in Neo's direction as she walked back to her place next to Yang. She signed out to Weiss as she walked what it was that she played. -Thank god for zero tone.-

Before Weiss could ask her what that was, Goodwitch spoke up. "Thank you Neo for that, interesting, choice of gaining everyone's attention," Goodwitch said.

-I could've also done the MLG airhorn sound effect,- She signed out to Weiss again.

"Ladies, I have good news for all of you," Goodwitch started off with. "Since we went undefeated this year, for the first time in school history I might add, we have clinched a spot in the state playoffs this year." Immediately once she stopped talking, everyone shouted as loud as they could in excitement. Weiss was especially excited over the prospect of more opportunities to play. "Because of this, you have tomorrow off from practice." She heard another small cheer but quickly dispelled their shouts and continued speaking. "However, after that, we will be running practice harder than ever, since the teams we will be facing are all of a high caliber, so be ready for all that is to come of this."

Once she was finished, Pyrrha turned her attention to Weiss. She was eager to get her excitement out into the open, and she knew that Weiss would be excited as well. "You hear that Weiss? We're going to the playoffs!" Pyrrha shouted.

"Yeah, and I should be able to actually play with you guys!" Weiss said, sounding just as excited as Pyrrha was.

"Man, what an interesting few days we've had recently, am I right?" Pyrrha asked her girlfriend.

"You could say that again," Weiss responded. After thinking about it for a second, she realized that she had quite a bit to thank Pyrrha for. "I'm just glad that I got to share all of this with you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: They did the do! So quickly to sex with these young people. Anyway, I loved what I did with Neo last chapter and this chapter, it's just way too funny what I have them do.<strong>

**Anyway, thanks for reading, sorry this is on the later side, and I hope you have a great day.**


	11. Race to the Finish

After weeks of sitting out on the side, waiting to jump back into the fray, Weiss Schnee finally felt ready to play again. She walked into the school after coming in late from a visit with the doctors, her excitement secreting out of her like sap seeping out of a tree. When she walked in, she thought about the class she was supposed to be in at that moment, and soon realized that it was almost over anyway. So what Weiss decided to do, was head over to Professor Goodwitch was since she had a free period at that moment. If she was informed about her developments, then she would most likely be able to play in the game later that evening.

Weiss knocked on the door, then waited a few moments for Goodwitch to open up for her. "Miss Schnee, shouldn't you be in class right now?" Weiss was asked when the door opened.

"I actually just got to school a few minutes ago, since I had an appointment with the doctors concerning my leg," Weiss said. "I figured since there wasn't much time left in class, if I could speak with you about it before the next class begins."

"Very well then, please step inside so that we may speak privately about the matter," Goodwitch said, motioning for Weiss to step into her classroom. Once Weiss was in there, she closed the door and walked with Weiss over to her desk. "Now, what news do you have for me about your leg?"

Weiss cleared her throat, then began to recite what she was told by the doctor. "As I was told earlier by the doctor, my leg has healed nicely. While I may experience some minor discomfort, he said that I should be well enough to play in our game tonight."

After pondering her options for a moment, Goodwitch finally spoke up. "Well, in that case, I believe you will get some game time today, however I would rather decide if you are going to start or not at a later time, when I actually see how you perform during our warm ups today. Does that seem fair to you?" She asked.

Weiss nodded her response. "Of course, that's more than fair actually," She said.

"Very well then, I believe that you should prepare for your next class then," Goodwitch said. She stood up from her desk and walked to the door, opening it to let Weiss out. "Hopefully you are fully prepared for today's game, and I look forward to seeing you play hard like you have before."

With that, Weiss started to walk through the halls to where she knew Pyrrha would be. She figured that Pyrrha was wondering how she was doing, and so she wanted to surprise her. Considering that they had lunch next instead of another class, Weiss was enjoying the possibility of seeing Pyrrha as soon as she got the chance to. She walked through the hallways and eventually came upon the room that Pyrrha was about to come out of, arriving just as the bell rang to dismiss the class. A few seconds later she saw the door open, and students start to pile out.

Weiss saw Pyrrha walking out, looking like she was talking to someone. When Weiss approached her, the redhead didn't even notice her, though that was the idea after all. Weiss didn't see who she was talking to as she came up to Pyrrha and tapped her on the shoulder. When the redhead turned to look at her she got a pleasant surprise when she saw the face of a smiling Weiss Schnee.

"Hey, I didn't see you there," Pyrrha said, happy now that her girlfriend was around. "How did it go with the doctor?"

"It went well, and after speaking with coach, I should be able to play tonight," Weiss said smiling brighter than the sun.

"Well that's great, I can't wait to see it," Pyrrha said. Weiss was about to speak up again, but the person who Pyrrha was walking with earlier spoke up when he saw Weiss standing with her.

"Weiss? Is that you?"

Weiss immediately recognized the voice that just spoke up. She finally looked at who was walking with Pyrrha, and she realized that standing there, walking with the two of them, was a man she remembered back from her last school. Neptune Vasillas.

"Neptune? What are you doing here?" Weiss questioned. She had a lot of curiosities in her mind, and a few memories of when they were at school together before.

"I recently transferred from Haven after getting into a 'debate' with Cardin," Neptune responded.

Weiss could only look at him as if he just committed murder, wondering what was wrong with the guy. "You did what? Did you seriously pick a fight with Cardin and his idiot friends? Are you insane?"

Pyrrha could only watch as the two of them, who had apparently known each other before, got into an argument not even a minute after reconnecting. To her, this was all so strange and she didn't know whether to make heads or tails of it.

"Considering he was picking on Juno again, then yeah, I did," Neptune responded. He wasn't going to try and make a big deal out of it, the whole ordeal having been something he considered unimportant anyway. "You were always saying that I need to think of others before myself, so I guess that advice just stuck."

Weiss seemed surprised by what was said, and instead let her head drop a little bit. Pyrrha saw something she didn't expect to see from Weiss at that moment, guilt. "Sorry, I didn't realize,"

"Meh, it's fine," Neptune responded. He knew Weiss didn't mean anything bad by what she had said, so he couldn't be mad at her for it. "Besides, I'm here at Beacon with you now, so I guess it kinda works out." Pyrrha then tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to one of the classrooms. "So I guess this is where I step off then. Well, it was nice meeting you Pyrrha, and Weiss, I'm glad that I got to see you again."

"It was nice meeting you too," Pyrrha said. Weiss just gave a half-hearted smile and a small wave. Once Neptune walked into the room and Weiss and Pyrrha turned the corner towards the cafeteria, Weiss let out a long sigh and let her head hang back. She looked up at the ceiling as a million thoughts raced through her head.

"Is everything ok Weiss?" Pyrrha asked her, clearly noticing that something was bothering her.

Weiss looked over at Pyrrha and knew she had to tell her. Pulling Pyrrha off to the side where they could talk privately, she led her over to the library. As they walked in and over to the shelves of books where they could find a private area, Weiss thought of where she should begin with her friend Neptune. Soon they were far enough back that Weiss felt comfortable talking about it.

"Weiss, why are we back here again?" Pyrrha asked, questioning the suddenness of her girlfriends choice to bring her back here.

"It's so we could talk privately about what you just saw minutes ago with me and Neptune," Weiss said. She sat down on the ground, letting her back and her head rest against the bookshelves. "You probably know this already, but I used to know Neptune from before," Weiss said.

"How long ago did you know him?" Pyrrha asked.

"The last school I was at was Haven Academy, if you recall, and that's where I knew him from," Weiss said. "Funny thing was, when I first met him, it was because he pretended that I was his girlfriend to get a jerk named Cardin Winchester off of my back since he was bothering me." Weiss noticed that Pyrrha sat down next to her, waiting to hear what she had to say. "That's when we became friends, though he would always flirt with me like there was no tomorrow. I guess it must have worked after a while, because we ended up dating each other after all."

Pyrrha let out a low whistle when she heard that. "I guess things ended weirdly between the two of you?" Pyrrha asked.

Nodding, Weiss continued. "When I was told that my family was moving again, I said that to Neptune," Weiss said. "I don't know whether he thought it was a joke, or if he thought I was just trying to lie to him and break up, but he didn't appreciate what I was doing. The day that I moved, he came over to my house to try and talk to me. That's when he saw that I was actually moving away." Weiss brought her hand up to cover her eyes, she felt as through tears were starting to form at the memories of that day.

Pyrrha could tell that Weiss was really having a hard time recalling what had happened. Wrapping her arm around Weiss' shoulders, she reassured her that everything is fine. "Hey, you don't have to say anymore if you don't want to," Pyrrha said.

That caused Weiss to look up at her and speak almost instantly. "No I need to tell you this, you of all people deserve to know about my past relationships," Weiss said. "I don't want you to feel like I'm hiding anything from you." Weiss had to take a moment to relax and keep herself from growing upset at what she was remembering. "When he came over, I talked to him, told him that I didn't want to leave him behind, but that I had to so that neither of us would be hurt, being that we would be far away from each other. He understood, and he walked away looking defeated. I remember, calling out to him, hoping that he would look back and see how upset that I was over the whole thing, but he never did. I think it hurt him to have to walk away, just like it hurt me when he walked away. So yeah, things didn't end well between the two of us."

Pyrrha waited for a moment to process everything, before wrapping both of her arms around Weiss and hugging her tightly. "It's ok, now you have a chance to make things right with him," Pyrrha said softly into Weiss' ear. "You have a chance to become friends again now, and so you should try to do that."

"But what if he wants to get back together with me?" Weiss asked. "I know Neptune, he flirts with anyone he can, but he's respectable about people in relationships at least. Unless we tell him that we're together, I think he'll try to get back together with me."

"Well then we tell him," Pyrrha said. "I know you're concerned about people knowing, and I can understand if it's even harder to tell someone you used to be in a relationship with, but if he's respectable about people in relationships, then it's better to say it than to not say it." Pyrrha rubbed her arm against Weiss', comforting her as they had a heart to heart moment. "Besides, maybe he could be a friend to you once again after this."

Weiss then realized that Pyrrha was right, she did have an opportunity, an opportunity to finally set things right between her and Neptune. "I guess your right," Weiss said, smiling for the first time since they sat down in the library. Neither of them wanted to leave the comfortable embrace of each others arms, so they decided to stay there for a few minutes longer and let the time fly by in silence.

* * *

><p>By the time the game was about to begin, Weiss was fully prepared for the challenge ahead of her. During the warmups before the game started, she finally practiced with the team and showed that she was good enough to play. The only thing about that Weiss felt would be a problem was that her leg still felt stiff, and there was a miniscule amount of leftover pain that was noticeable to at least Weiss. Goodwitch decided to air on the side of caution and told Weiss that she would play, but that she wouldn't be starting in the game. Of course, Weiss wasn't going to complain about it, she knew that this game was too important to take unnecessary risks on.<p>

Unfortunately, being on the sidelines meant that you had to watch the game go on, while being unable to do anything about it while it was happening. She saw as their opponents managed to make their way past the defense, and take a shot on goal that Yang couldn't block. With an early lead, Weiss felt as though their chances were looking grim, but she tried to keep her head on straight and not lose hope just yet.

As the game went on, Weiss went in and out, playing hard when she was in, and getting as much rest as she felt she needed when she was off on the side. She watched from the side as her team scored, tying the game up for them. It was neck and neck at one goal a piece for the two teams and time was running out.

Jumping back into the game, Weiss gave it everything she had. Her team pushed down the field, keeping their opponents on their toes defensively. Weiss made sure that they never got a chance to catch their breath, keeping everything down on the other side of the field when it came close to their opponents breaking the offense. If anyone were seeing Weiss play for the first time, they never would have thought that she was just coming off of an injury, they would have only seen someone who played with a passion so hot that nothing was capable of stamping out the fire burning inside of her.

While down near the opponents goal, Pyrrha, Blake, Weiss and the rest of the offense were playing a game of cat and mouse, biding their time until they could get a shot off that worked. Having just passed the ball off to Blake, Weiss wasn't expecting what had come next. Without a second to brace herself for the impact, she felt one of the other players run full force into her,the player throwing her elbow into the side of Weiss head and effectively knocking her down to the ground harder than she had been knocked down before. Seeing stars as she stared up into the night sky, she didn't notice what the result of that play had done.

Pyrrha had seen what happened, and for the first time in her life, she was filled with boiling fury. Had it not been for Blake and the rest of the offense, Pyrrha would have surely gotten herself into trouble. Pyrrha was looking for a fight right there at that moment, and her teammates quick reactions to the situation were the only thing keeping Pyrrha in the game at all. Neo was down at the opposite end of the field keeping Yang from going into the fight herself, knowing that Yang could have a temper. Fortunately for them, the player who laid the hit on Weiss was ejected from the game for the action.

After Pyrrha calmed down enough, she looked over to see that Weiss was sitting up. Weiss looked like she was fine, but Pyrrha just had to be sure.

"Weiss!" Pyrrha shouted when she reached her, kneeling down next to the white haired girl and hoping she was ok.

"Pyrrha, I'm fine," Weiss said. She didn't even need anyone else to help her stand up, doing so on her own and balancing on her left leg to show that she was perfectly fine. "See, perfectly fine."

Goodwitch, who was just reaching Weiss as she stood up, decided that Weiss was good to play, and figured she could stay in for a little longer.

As a result of the play, Weiss was given the chance at a penalty kick, and so she stepped up to the line to take her shot. Everything was riding on this one shot, if she could make it then they would be in prime position to win, and move closer to the state championships. Weiss, after years of playing,was used to this kind of pressure by now, and actually felt like her odds were even better because of it.

She looked over to her teammates, stopping at Pyrrha for a second, before she gave a smile to her girlfriend, and then turned to the goalkeeper. With a confident smirk on her face, she ran forward and took her shot, watching as it sailed in just out of the goalkeeper's reach. When the shot sailed in, her teammates ran over to her and nearly tackled her to the ground in excitement. Weiss had pretty much set their victory in all but stone, and all they had to do now was hold the line for a few more minutes before they won, which in the end, they had managed to do successfully, giving them a much needed victory.

* * *

><p>Back on the bus, the team was in high spirits as they made the journey back to the school. Weiss was sitting next to Pyrrha like she had so often before, and she was enjoying the victory. The two of them were talking amongst themselves quietly, they had so much they wanted to say to each other.<p>

"God, my head hurts," Weiss groaned. Despite feeling fine after being hit, she was given an ice pack by Goodwitch to keep on her head, at least for a little bit.

"You did get hit pretty hard back there," Pyrrha mentioned.

"I know I did," Weiss continued, sounding pained as she spoke. "And I know that you were pretty pissed off after what happened." Remembering just how furious she was, Pyrrha just nodded silently, that was something she didn't want to remember too much. Thinking back on earlier in the day, Weiss still had to thank Pyrrha for her help from earlier. "Hey, Pyrrha?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to thank you."

Pyrrha turned her head towards Weiss, wondering what she was being thanked for. "I don't know why I'm being thanked but uh, you're welcome, I guess,"

Weiss laughed a little bit, resting her head on Pyrrha's shoulder. "Thanks for being there for me earlier today when I had that mini freak out," Weiss said softly from Pyrrha's shoulder. "I'm really glad that I have someone like you there to be with me when I need it, and I honestly wouldn't trade being with you for almost anything at this point."

Pyrrha couldn't help but smile at that. It was times like this where she could see Weiss for who she really was, that made Pyrrha smile brighter than ever before. The times when Weiss would show the gentle, kindhearted and caring person that she really was. "Of course," Pyrrha said. After a few minutes of silence, Pyrrha looked over to see that Weiss had fallen asleep on her shoulder. To Pyrrha she looked so peaceful, and so she was content just to let her rest there and enjoy some sleep. She deserved a nice rest after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> **Welp, one last chapter after this and then an epilogue to cap it off. I gotta say I had a lot of fun writing this and it's definitely become one of my favorite works. Thanks to everyone for giving this a shot and I hope that you were able to enjoy it as much as I have.**


	12. The Last March

As Weiss was waiting to make it to the school the next day, she had quite a bit to think about. Earlier that morning she sent a message to Neptune asking to meet with her in the early morning hours so that they could talk for a bit before the day started. She mentioned it to Pyrrha so that she wouldn't freak out and assume the worst, but knowing Pyrrha, she wouldn't do that anyway. Weiss was glad that she had someone who was so understanding like Pyrrha was. Now all she had to do, was explain to Neptune what has developed for her after she came to Beacon Academy.

She arrived at the school a little earlier than usually did, hoping to speak with Neptune before meeting with her friends. Unfortunately for her, it looked as though he was going to be late, so Weiss walked over to the library, where she saw that Pyrrha was waiting there for her.

"Hello again," Pyrrha said when she saw Weiss walk over.

"Good morning, Pyrrha," Weiss responded as she sat down. After the game the night before, her leg had grown stiff in its inactivity, and her head worse than it ever had before. That being said, Weiss wasn't going to let it show that she was feeling all kinds of pain, and kept it to herself as best she could. It was definitely a strain on her as she held back how she was feeling.

"Well, that answers the next question I was going to ask," Pyrrha said.

"And what would that be exactly?" Weiss questioned.

"I was going to ask if you felt alright, but I can tell that you're still hurting from last night," Pyrrha mentioned. She wrapped her arm around Weiss' shoulders and let Weiss rest her head against her body. "You didn't need to come in if you felt like this."

"I'm not too worried about it to be honest," Weiss replied. "I'll just take it easy today. I've gotten hit in the head before during a game, though not as bad as last night." Weiss sat up and reached into her bag to grab some ibuprofen for her head. Just as she put the medicine in her mouth, she heard a familiar presence call out to her.

"Hey, Weiss." Weiss turned around to see that Neptune had arrived. "You look like you had a rough game."

Nodding gingerly, Weiss agreed with him. "You could say that. Took a full force elbow to the side of my head."

Neptune sat down and immediately went to her aid. "You ok?" When Weiss gestured that she was feeling fine, he wasn't buying it. "Hey, I'm just trying to see if you're ok is all. After what happened to you last year, I'm pretty sure you need the rest."

"Wait, did something like this happen before?" Pyrrha interjected.

"Last year during the championship game, Weiss accidentally got kicked in the head on a controversial play," Neptune said, not giving Weiss a chance to respond. "Even though we won the game, Weiss was carted off the field and taken to a hospital to check if she was fine. Fortunately she only had a mild concussion, nothing too serious."

"And you didn't think to tell me Weiss?" Pyrrha asked.

"If it were up to her no one would know about it," Neptune cut in again. "It's a matter of pride for her, but since she got hit in the head again, I figured that you should know about this in case things get bad."

Weiss just let her head rest in her arms on the table. She felt hands rubbing up and down her back, Pyrrha's hands gently gliding over her back despite having Weiss' shirt in the way. "Can we please change the subject?" Weiss asked.

"Fine by me," Neptune responded, leaning back into his chair. "So, Weiss, you needed to talk to me about something?"

Weiss lifted her head up, knowing that the next few moments were going to be really hard for her. "Um, there's something that I need to tell you Neptune," Weiss said, sounding as if she was filled with regret for having to do this to him. "I know you're probably thinking that we would be able to get back together now that you're here, but I just know that isn't going to happen."

"How did you know I would want to?" Neptune questioned. He sounded uncharacteristically serious for once. "And, what do you mean by you know that it isn't going to happen?"

Weiss chuckled a little bit. "Somehow, I just knew that you would, no matter how long it would have been since we last saw each other." Now came the truly hard part. "And, the reason we won't get back together, is because I'm in a relationship already."

Neptune just closed his eyes, he knew that's what she was going to say, but it still hurt to hear. Weiss knew it was hard to hear, so she tried to ease the pain as best she could. "Neptune, I really want to stay friends with you, despite all that's between us. Do you think that could happen?"

After a few moments of silence, Neptune started to laugh. "Of course, what kinda friend would I be if I got bent out of shape over something like this?" Neptune pondered. "Besides, I'm capable of moving on, something I should probably have done a while ago huh. Hopefully this guy treats you right."

Weiss then realized that there was one more thing that she needed to tell Neptune. Granted she didn't need to tell him, she just felt obligated to do so. "Yeah, about that-" Weiss began to say, before getting cut off.

"Wow, the class couple is both here before we are." Weiss didn't need to turn her head to know that Yang, Ruby and Neo had taken that exact moment to show up. "I'm guessing you two got to make out a bit before we popped in."

Weiss' face was beat red and stoic. Pyrrha's was just as red and giving Yang a shocked glare. Neptune however, took a moment to realize what it was that Yang had said. "You two, really?" He questioned.

"Yeah buddy, those two are gayer than George Takei," Yang butted in. "Though not fully sure on Weiss though, she never talks about her past relationships."

"Yang," Weiss called out to, sounding really mad.

"Yeah Weiss?"

"You're speaking to one of my exes about that," Weiss said, fury building in her eyes.

Neptune had only seen her furious like that once before, when Cardin had tried to pick on Weiss' little sister. "I think you're about to get punched," Neptune mentioned.

"Don't be ridiculous," Yang smuggly said. She didn't see Weiss stand up and walk around the table towards her. "Weiss wouldn't hurt a fly."

Right as she said that though, Weiss jabbed her hand right towards Yang, in the one place no one expected her to go. Weiss hit Yang with the back of her hand, right in the groin. Yang, surprised by the sudden action, doubled over onto herself and was on the floor with Weiss standing over her. "Oh god my vagina!" Yang barked out once she was hit. Everyone started to laugh, even Neo laughed as much as she could.

"I warned you," Neptune said. "By the way, Weiss, good eye on women, she looks like a keeper." Neptune offered her a knuckle bump, which Weiss answered, before sitting down next to Pyrrha.

"Yep, that hurt," Yang said, taking her seat next to Neo. "Remind me not to piss you off." That got everyone to laugh at the table, lifting the air of sadness from around them and replacing it with the beginning of many more great memories.

* * *

><p>Days later, Weiss, Pyrrha, Blake, Yang, Neo, they all had made it to the state championships. It had been a long hard road to get to where they were, but they finally made it. For Weiss though, it was much bigger, because the team they faced was Haven Academy, Weiss' old team before she moved to Beacon. Weiss was sure that it was going to be a tough battle ahead of them, but she knew that team inside and out, mostly.<p>

Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she was stepping into a war with her old school. Sure she still had some friends there, and would make sure to catch up with them if she could, but on the field they weren't friends, they were opponents. Weiss knew that she wouldn't get anything by trying to be friendly to them during the game, so instead, she just put everything she had into playing the game to the best of her abilities.

The game to that point had gone the exact way that Weiss thought it would, dead even. There wasn't any scores, no team was making costly mistakes. Weiss thought that unless something happened the game would end up going into overtime. However, the balance was tipped in Beacon's favor after they scored the games only goal. It was oddly reminiscent of the first game of the season for Weiss, playing out almost exactly the way it did before. She kicked the ball towards the goal and Pyrrha used her head to knock it in. After that, Beacon went on to hold the lead, and claim the state title.

Once the final whistle had blown, everyone at Beacon exploded into a chorus of cheers for the state championship winners. Yang came charging out of the goal wrapping her teammates up into huge hugs. Neo was jumping up in the air, reaching heights that most of her team felt were impossible. She climbed onto Yang's back and the two of them ran all across the field. After hugging some of her teammates, Blake ran over to the side, finding Sun over by the fence around the field and kissing him fiercely. Weiss and Pyrrha nearly kissed each other, but after a quick moment, decided not to do that right in front of everyone.

After their celebration, Pyrrha and Blake called for everyone to go over and shake hands with Haven after going through a fantastic game. Even after that, their night was not over for there was to be an awards ceremony presented at that moment. The headmaster of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin, stood in the center of the field where he waited for everyone's attention. Once he had it, he began.

"Students, parents, fellow faculty, and lastly, our talented women's soccer team, it is my honor to announce the names of those that have received awards within the state league," Ozpin began. "First and foremost, congratulations to all of you on emerging victorious from a daring battle of skill, against an opponent that deserves this title as much as you do. Let's give another round of applause to the Haven Generals on a well fought match that they brought with them tonight." On that note, everyone in the crowd gave a huge ovation to the Haven women's team.

"Before we continue, I am pleased to announce the man who will present the players with their awards tonight, retired Army Captain, Augustus Schnee," Ozpin continued. Upon hearing that her father was presenting the awards for the evening, Weiss stood in a state of shock, most of her teammates doing the same as well. After Weiss' father took his place by the headmaster, Ozpin continued. "Now, this season has been a tremendous season for the Knights, and it is my pleasure to announce that two of our students have broken state records. Yang Xiao Long, has now set the state records for lowest goals allowed in a single season, and most recorded saves in a single season, and Pyrrha Nikos, after today's goal, has claimed the record for goals in a single season. Congratulations ladies."

After hearing that, Yang jumped up in the air full of excitement, and Pyrrha was so shocked she could hardly stand at the moment. They both walked up and accepted the plaques that were presented to them by Weiss' father, both extremely excited to be where they were now.

"Next, five of our students have been listed to play on the all-state team," Ozpin said, continuing the excitement. "Blake Belladonna, Pyrrha Nikos, Weiss Schnee, Neopolitan Torchwick, and Yang Xiao Long, please give them a round of applause on their stellar performance this season and being honored for this incredible achievement." The crowd continued to cheer for the girls as they all stood up and next to Weiss' father and the headmaster.

"Lastly, the winner of this year's Most Valuable Player for the state," Ozpin said, beginning to bring his speech to an end. "With the most assists this season, we present, the Most Valuable Player award, to Weiss Schnee."

Weiss was speechless, covering her hands over her gaping mouth. Eyes widened, she could not believe what she had just heard. She turned to see her own father standing before her with the MVP medal, taking the medal and placing it over her head and around her neck. He tried to remain as professional as possible, but because it was his own daughter, neither of them could resist the hug that came not a moment later. Weiss was in tears as she held her father tightly. It was truly a beautiful sight to see, leaving most of her teammates in tears, and the crowd in a standing ovation.

"Congratulations again, to everyone of our ladies who were a part of this team," Ozpin finished his speech. "Your teamwork has brought you to new heights, and you can only go higher from here." With that, Ozpin took his leave and let the team have their moment.

The night was not over for Weiss and the rest of the team. Pyrrha and Blake called everyone over for one last huddle before the year ended. Pyrrha and Blake standing in the middle, they couldn't be happier with how things turned out. "Before we end this year, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone, you guys gave everything you got to help get us here, and everyone deserves the title that we have won, as well as the accolades that came with it. While they don't mention the rest of you, know that without you, none of this could be possible," Pyrrha began. "I'm proud to have been a part of this team, proud to help lead this team and show everyone just how great we are when we work together."

"You guys made this all possible, so everything that one of us earned, everyone else earned as well. We're all the MVP, we're all the saves, and goals champion, were all the all state performers. We are all the title winners tonight, and every night," Blake picked up where Pyrrha dropped off. "This may be it for the year, but we will still be a team even after we all go our separate ways, so don't forget this night. Tonight, we all won."

"Everyone bring your hands in one last time," Pyrrha commanded. Once everything was in, she surprised everyone with her next actions. "Tonight, I want Weiss to lead us out of here, she's earned it."

Weiss was flattered by the gesture, and took a deep breath before bolting out as long as she could. "Knights on three! One two three!"

"KNIGHTS!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Welp, this is technically the finale. I'm going to post an epilogue after this though so expect that within a week or so. The epilogue will have so much fluff it'll be coming out of your rear ends like peter cottontail.<strong>

**I just wanted to say, thanks for making this the number one North Pole story out there. I didn't have high expectations in terms of how well it was accepted, but you guys definitely surpassed what I thought it would be. So I gotta thank you guys for that.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little story of mine, and hopefully the epilogue afterwards is to your liking.**

**Thank you again for being such amazing people!**

**-NobleMETA**


End file.
